Shut Up, I'm Not Done Yet
by FriedPotatoWithMashedTomato
Summary: "Damn human, don't ask me why! You're supposed to be the one explaining it to me. This... This mundane feeling. I'd rather go kill myself than admit it. Or rather, I'll probably just kill you so it would go away." He does what he does best- being a jerk. That is why Yui is perplexed on how Ayato is becoming more and more, well... in love with her? Read how their story unfold.
1. Night 1: The Iron Maiden Substitute

***I do not own Diabolik Lovers. All characters within this chapter are owned by Rejet... Except for Kuroi. She's an OC.**

**Do enjoy! (^3^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Guide to Readers:<strong>

"Yui Komori." = talking

_'Yui Komori.' _= thinking

**"YUI KOMORI." **= shouting

_**"Yui Komori." =** _singing

_**"Yui**_** Komori."** = calling

'YUI KOMORI.' = writing

**'BAM!'** = denotes sounds

* * *

><p><strong>Story Summary:<strong>

**"Damn human, don't ask me why! You're supposed to be the one explaining it to me. This... This mundane feeling. I'd rather go kill myself than admit it. Or rather, I'll probably just kill you so it would go away." He does what he does best- being a jerk. That is why Yui is perplexed on how Ayato is becoming more and more, well... in love with her?**

* * *

><p><strong>Night 1<strong>

**"The Iron Maiden Substitute"**

* * *

><p><strong>- Girl's Changing Room-<strong>

Yui wondered why her Physical Education Teacher thought that there was a need for his students to have swimming lessons next week, considering that classes were scheduled during the night.

_'Sure. The Academy does have the facilities for such, but wouldn't the waters be too cold during the night?' _She thought in vain. _'__Plus, I'm a drowner rather than a swimmer.'_

She pitied herself, remembering how she almost drowned about five times in her lifetime. The first incident was when she was a several years younger, when her father decided to take her fishing in a river somewhere.

Being the curious girl she was back then, she leaned too much away from the boat as she was fascinated by the fish that swarmed around when her father threw bait into the waters. She fell, but luckily, her dear father took her out of the water before she herself became dead bait for the river creatures.

Now the second until the fourth incidents were mainly caused by Ayato... when he deliberately threw her into the pool, pushed her into the lake, and submerged her too long in the bathtub.

"I... I better not be near waters when Ayato-kun is around." Yui shivered, much to her fear.

It has been a few months since she started living with the Sakamaki brothers. Her body had already grown accustomed to being nocturnal ever since Reiji had declared it imperative that she should adjust to their lifestyle as part of her duties as food supply for the vampire brothers.

But much to her disappointment, her body hadn't gone numb even after several attacks from her predators. In fact, her sensitivity and sensuality to touch had heightened significantly.

"What's wrong with me?" She shuddered.

"Yui-chan!" Someone called out to her.

"H-Hai?" She snapped out of her thoughts, as she turned to where the voice was coming from. "What is it?" She asked, as she found her girl classmate standing in front of her.

_'Wow!' _Yui almost gawked at the sight.

Right before her eyes was one of the most beautiful people she had ever seen. Kuroi Setsuna.

Yui doesn't always see her in class due to her idol career. And most of the time, Yui just stares at her from a distance whenever she attends school since Kuroi was mostly swarmed around by fellow schoolmates.

Just as her name implies (Kuroi = Black) her hair was the shade of the deepest ebony that fits perfectly with her pale skin. In contrast to Yui's eyes and chest, Kuroi had blue eyes and more blessed with respect to chest volume.

"Sheesh! You've been spacing out since awhile ago." Kuroi scolded her. "Aren't you going to take a shower and change in your uniform?"

"Ah, yes. I will in a little while." Yui weakly smiled at her.

"Oh, you better hurry and do so then. You'll surely be late for our next class, you know?" The girl said, before heading out of the girl's changing room.

P.E. had just ended and Yui still has 2 more classes remaining for the night. It wasn't that she was spacing out or anything, but she was actually waiting for her other female classmates to leave. She doesn't want them to see the marks which Ayato had imprinted on her body. It wasn't visible right now since she's wearing a shirt and sweatpants, but if she were to take them off, it would definitely attract unwanted attention.

After the incident with Cordelia, the brothers had been lusting over her blood more than ever... and Ayato was no exception at all. At every chance he'd get, he usually leaves bite marks and kisses on her body - a sign that she's already owned by him, and him alone.

Yui heard the first bell ring. The room was already empty so it was high time that she got into the showers and changed into her school uniform. By the time that the second bell had rung, Yui had just slipped into her skirt and was buttoning her blouse.

"Oh shoot!" She panicked, seeing how the buttons weren't in the right places. "I'm really going to be late!"

She then undid the buttons to redo them all over again. As her fingers were struggling with the buttons, she suddenly felt a light breath on her nape. She jolted at that and reflexively turned around.

But to her horror, she pressed herself against the lockers stuttering, "A-Ayato!"

"Yo, what took you so long? Chichinashi." He smirked.

"No, what... what are you doing here?"

"I got hungry, so I went to fetch you." Ayato leaned in closer and trapped her between his arms. "You ought to be honored that Yours Truly came especially for the likes of you."

"Y-You know you shouldn't be here!"

"Why so?" He frowned.

"Well, this is the girl's changing room."

"So? I can go wherever I want. There's no stopping me. And it looks to me that you're all ready set to strip." He remarked, eyeing her seducingly dissheveled top.

Noticing this, Yui turned her back on him and hastily buttoned everything up.

"Heh, so you want me to bite you on your nape, ei?" Ayato remarked, seeing the pale skin at the back of her neck.

"Ah no... no, it's just that... Ow!" Yui felt the painful blow when Ayato suddenly pushed her against the lockers.

"You talk too much for a mere bait. Guess I still have to remind you of your place after all."

"Ayato-kun... That hurts!"

"This will hurt more if you struggle." Ayato smoothly cupped her hair up to get a clearer view of her nape as he continued to press her body against the metal doors.

"No! Please... ow... someone might... see us."

"The students are inside the classrooms by now, and I've taken the liberty of locking the door so no one could disturb us."

"Ouch... but if you... you continue... we would probably be late for... for Takayanagi-sensei's... class." Yui willfully protested, as she felt her back almost to the point of breaking.

"What?" Ayato suddenly released her from his hands, resulting to Yui falling down on her knees. "You'd rather go to that teacher's lecture than satisfy Yours Truly?"

Yui just froze when she heard utter displease from Ayato's voice. She gained enough courage to look up at him, but all she could see was darkness in the way he was glaring at her.

"You're really getting cocky, aren't you?" Ayato smiled, but not in a good way. "Hm, what should I do? We're not in the mansion so I can't lock you inside the Iron Maiden... perhaps this will do."

He then grabbed Yui by the wrist and pushed her inside one of the lockers. To make things worse, he positioned a heavy closet to block the locker so Yui couldn't get out.

"Ayato-kun! Please! I'm sorry! Please open the door! Ayato-kun!" Yui used her might to break the door open, but it wouldn't budge even for just a bit. "Ayato-kun!"

"Shuddap! This is what you've chosen. Better stay there and reflect on your mistake."

Those were the last words she heard from him... before the dead silence, that is.

_'Did he leave?' __Y_ui couldn't hear any signs of his presence inside the room anymore.

"Ayato? Are you still there?"

She waited for a response, but no one answered. Just like a stray cat, Ayato came silently and left as he pleased.

Yui heaved a long sigh as she momentarily closed her eyes. She knew she was angry, and she wanted to vent it out.

**"AYATO, YOU SELFISH BASTARD! I HOPE A BRICK FALLS DOWN YOUR HEAD!"**

Her eardrums rang painfully after she screamed at the top of her lungs. The space within the locker was narrow, and any sound made inside it would easily amplify and echo. But she didn't mind a bit. She felt wonderful after screaming what she wanted to say. Plus, Ayato was nowhere near enough to hear that, so she wouldn't be punished for what she just did. Hopefully.

"Well, at least I didn't get bitten this time." She sat comfortably within the hallow space inside the locker. Good thing she was petite or this would have been a lot difficult for her.

"I hope someone comes looking for me." She worried. She didn't have any close friends to begin with. She feared other humans would get hurt if they came too close to her, so she kept a distance between herself and her classmates.

The only hope for her was the the school janitor. Someone usually cleans the room at the end of the night, when students had gone home from their classes.

So as of now, she waited. Patiently.

**- End of Chapter 1 -**


	2. Night 2: Hide and Seek

*** I do not own Diabolik Lovers. All of these beautiful characters are owned by Rejet. Except for Kuroi Setsuna. She's an OC. And Takayanagi-sensei. He's also an OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guide to Readers:<strong>

"Yui Komori." = talking

_'Yui Komori.' _= thinking

**"YUI KOMORI." **= shouting

_**"Yui Komori." =** _singing

_**"Yui**_** Komori."** = calling

'YUI KOMORI.' = writing

**'BAM!'** = denotes sounds

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter Summary:<strong>

**Yui was getting ready for the next class inside the Girl's Changing Room when unexpectedly Ayato came for her blood, and due to Yui's resistance, Ayato had decided to trap her inside one of the lockers. **

* * *

><p><strong>Night 2<strong>

**"Hide And Seek"**

* * *

><p><strong>- Classroom -<strong>

Ayato slumped his head on his table. The second to the last class had ended. His classmates had started to become noisy while they were waiting for the next teacher to come in. Night class would be over soon and they were pretty excited to hang out on a Friday night, so chatting between classes for their plans later was a natural phenomenon within a class of young people.

"Tch! Humans." He groaned . He couldn't go back to sleeping, not now when the room had suddenly become lively.

Ayato had been napping in his classes, the whole duration of it to be exact. So many times had he been reprimanded for doing so, but he never actually listened to any of it. So the teachers, being tired of if it as well, would just allow him to sleep during lecture just as long as he doesn't cut class, disturb his fellow classmates, and more importantly, fail his subjects.

Ayato yawned as he propped his head on one elbow. He took his time to observe the room since he got nothing else better to do. His eyes first settled on the seat located at his right. It was empty. A grin suddenly crept upon his lips since he knew why.

It was just an hour ago when he went out to look for Yui, and then stuffed her inside a locker since she wouldn't cooperate as he wanted her to.

"Hm... I guess I'd have to get back to her. And she better be grateful for it too." He smirked. "That is... if I remember."

His eyes roamed around the room again.

"Heh?" He grinned as he eyed one of his female classmates who was standing by the window. She was talking to her friends but Ayato could careless about eavesdropping. "That one got great curves. I wonder how her blood would taste like."

_'Ayato-kun!' _His blood lust thoughts trailed off when Yui's voice came rushing through.

"Tch!" He furiously scratched the back of his head, hoping it would brush her out of his mind. "Yeah, yeah, I'll pick you up! Just not now!" He ended up saying to himself.

"Hahaha..."

Ayato suddenly heard someone chuckle, so he turned to glare at the person seating on his left side. "What?"

Apparently, it was his triplet. Kanato.

"Ayato's speaking to himself again. He's been doing it a lot recently. Isn't that right, Teddy?" Kanato spoke warmly towards his teddy bear. "Doesn't he _just_ look pathetic?"

"Pathetic? Hey, I'm not the one talking to some tattered stuffed bear." Ayato retorted. "How long are you going to keep that thing? I thought you hated _that woman_ who gave it to you. If you would approve, I'd gladly go burn it as you did with _her_."

Kanato's face turned dark as he darted a deadly look towards his brother. "Please refrain from talking such nonesense infront of Teddy. It displeases him a lot."

"What? Are you pissed?" Ayato pushed his brother's patience further. He just loved doing this to Kanato. Heck, this was one of those few moments when Ayato could actually speak to his brother, and Kanato would actually look away from Teddy to stare at the person he's talking to.

But to Ayato's disappointment, Kanato's attention turned from him and to the empty chair beside him. "That's odd. Komori-san hasn't returned yet."

"Who knows? She must have decided to cut class for a change." Ayato lied.

"Hm... I don't think so. She seems to like attending night classes. Especially during Takayanagi-sensei's class. She's especially into listening to his lectures."

"What? How'd you know that?"

"We noticed. Teddy and I. You're mostly sleeping in class, so you didn't. Right, Teddy?" Kanato reverted his gaze towards his bear again.

"Shit! That bitch."

**'CREAK!' **

"Hey, where are you going?" Ayato inquired when he noticed his brother get off his seat.

"I'm going to look for Komori-san. She must be playing hide-and-seek. Teddy wants to play too." Kanato responded as he walked towards the door.

"You're just wasting your time."

"Not really. Because once I find her, she'll have no choice but to give her blood as a reward."

* * *

><p><strong>- Girl's Changing Room -<strong>

Yui heard the bell ring. The last class for tonight had already started and yet she's still stuck inside the locker.

"Is anyone out there?" Yui cried for help. She's gotten rather impatient. She's been stuck in there for an hour and she feared she might actually stay there until tomorrow.

She banged on the locker door once again, hoping that it would miraculously open. But it didn't.

Yui then sat again and sighed. She tried humming a tune so she wouldn't get bored and maybe lull herself to sleep.

Waiting really is a difficult thing to do.

**'KA-CHAK!' **Someone had just entered the room.

"H-Hello? Anybody?" Yui spoke suddenly. "Could you please help me get out of this locker?"

Yui didn't hear any reply but she could hear someone pushing the heavy closet that blocked her way. And then the next thing she knew, the locker had already been opened for her.

She squinted for a few seconds. The sudden flash of light hurt her eyes. She'd been stuck inside a dark place for too long.

"Ayato!" Yui almost jumped to her surprise.

"Yo!"

To be honest, Yui thought he'd be the last person to get her out of there since _he _was the one who locked her inside there in the first place.

Little that she know that _he_ was thinking the same thing. Ayato wouldn't come releasing her, not in another hour at the least, but he got seriously agitated when Kanato left the classroom to go look for her. But of course, he wouldn't let her know about it.

"What are you gawking at me for? Hurry up and get out of there!" He scolded her.

"Y-Yes. sorry." Yui then swiftly jumped out of the locker. She stretched her arms and legs to let her blood circulate properly and also to get rid of the numbness in her leg muscles.

"Ah, this feels nicer." She sighed.

"Enough of that. We're leaving." Ayato carried her up on his shoulder like a potato sack, and walked towards the door.

"Ah! Wait! What are you doing?" Yui squirmed, startled with his sudden gesture.

"We're going home."

"What? But we still have one more class tonight."

"Ha?"

Yui flinched when she sensed he was irritated. "I... I'm sorry."

"Tch! You should be." Ayato then opened the door and was about to step out... but he didn't.

"Ayato-kun? What's wrong?" Yui asked when he noticed him stop. She did her best to push herself up to look at the cause. "Ah, Kanato-kun?"

"Heh! It seems like I found her first." Ayato smirked, seeing his brother as soon as he opened the door.

"It would seem so." Kanato replied with his usual gloomy tone.

He went to find Yui earlier and when he already caught her scent inside the girl's changing room, Ayato had already captured her.

"Komori-san." Kanato called for Yui's attention. "Teddy's arm stitches doesn't look so good. We'll be dropping by your room after school so you could fix it."

"Oh... ok." Yui obliged cautiously.

Recently, Kanato had already trusted Yui in taking care of Teddy. Every now and then he'd call for Yui to mend a few stitches, but it doesn't mean he stopped lusting over her blood. Yui in turn acted more cautious around him. She took her time memorizing Kanato's likes and dislikes, so she wouldn't end up upsetting him. Previously, when she made a mistake, it would set off Kanato. He'd start crying and screaming at her, then he'd speak softly and gently as he tortured her, and finally drain her of her blood. And so, in order not to be killed, she had to sort of... _understand_ him.

"Well then, we're off." Ayato nodded at his brother and walked passed by him, with Yui still propped up his shoulder.

"Ah! Ayato-kun! Please put me down. Someone might see this." Yui squirmed in protest.

"Why do you care if people see me carrying you like this?"

"Because this is embarrassing!"

"I think not. You should be proud that Yours Truly is holding you like this."

"What's to be proud of?" Yui muttered to herself.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"S-Sorry. I'm sorry."

"Tch, you're to demanding for a bait." Ayato then lifted her up from his shoulder and shifted her upon his arms. Now, he's carrying her bridal style. "There. Satisfied?" He grinned playfully at her.

_'I can't believe this!'_ Yui ended up placing her palms over her face. She could feel herself blushing... which she herself believed to be impossible, considering that she's almost always out of blood.

"Why are you covering your face this time?" Ayato asked, annoyed.

"This is more embarrassing, so I'm hiding my face." She told him.

"..."

Yui wondered why her predator fell silent as he carried her through the quiet hallway. Usually he'd say something nasty, but this time... he shut up. So she peeped through her fingers to stare at him, with her hands still stuck on her face.

_'Come to think of it... Ayato really is very handsome. Well, actually, all six of them are. But truthfully speaking, Ayato is more...'_

"Chichinashi." Ayato suddenly stopped on his pace.

"Hm?"

"Someone's looking at us. Isn't that Takayanagi-sensei?"

With _that_ suddenly spoken to her, Yui placed her hands away from her face."What? Where?" She turned her head from left to right, searching every corner of the hallway. But when she realized that she had been tricked, she turned to pout at the perpetrator. "Ayato-kun. That's not very n..."

But Ayato sealed her mouth with a kiss.

"Ayato-kun..." Yui caught her breath the moment he moved an inch away from her face. "Ayato-kun, if someone would see..."

"If someone would see, then they'll know you're mine. So shut up and just close your eyes." His tone was stern yet gentle.

"Heh! There's the face I wanted to see." Ayato teased as he gazed at Yui's flushed face, before he moved to kiss her yet again.

**- End of Chapter 2 -**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Blabbering Nonsense... more than an Author's Note:<strong>

Thank you for reading this story. Please do inform me of errors that you might have discovered while reading the above text. I am also open to suggestions for the next chapters.

Also, thank you to the following people (you know yourselves):

* **User 600xxxx: **Thank you for supporting this story, you were the first so I appreciate it a lot! Thank you very much.

* **User 614xxxx: **I do like that part too. Screaming calms your nerves when you're angry... Well, it works with me though.

*** User 567xxxx: **The locker... Hahaha... Originally, he wasn't supposed to stuff her inside there... But what the heck? It's Ayato. That lovable selfish sadist. (-^w^-)

* **User 561xxxx: **Because you were kind enough to appreciate this story, I would like to say "Thank you 1000x".

* **Mr./ Ms. Hey: **I based the title in accordance with Ayato's personality. It's something he might say, right?


	3. Night 3: To Talk Back to His Truly

*** As much as I want to own Diabolik Lovers, I cannot. DL is owned by Rejet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guide to Readers:<strong>

"Yui Komori." = talking

_'Yui Komori.' _= thinking

**"YUI KOMORI." **= shouting

_**"Yui Komori." =** _singing

_**"Yui**_** Komori."** = calling

'YUI KOMORI.' = writing

**'BAM!'** = denotes sounds

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter Summary:<strong>

**Ayato and Kanato raced to find Yui first and the reward would be her blood, leading to Ayato returning to Yui, releasing her from the locker, forcing her to skip the rest of their classes, and finally kissing her in the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Night 3<strong>

**"To Talk Back to His Truly"**

* * *

><p><strong>-Continuation from the previous scene- <strong>

"Ayato-kun..." she whispered helplessly between his soft kisses, finding herself enraptured even more by him. "I probably should... tell you... something."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll hear it later." He said before he went and kissed her a little deeper.

Yui moaned in response, allowing herself to let lose in this moment. Although she really needed to tell him what she feels right _now._

"Hehe, such a smutty sound you're making." He teased. "That's good. Getting you aroused like this will stimulate your body to make thicker blood for my sake."

"No, please. Enough of this! I beg of you to please listen." Yui protested as soon as she found an opportunity... which eventually led Ayato to glare furiously at her.

"The nerve of you to-" he growled at her but Yui quickly covered his mouth with both hands. This made him more angry than he already was, so he shook his head violently to get her hands off, then shouted. "The fuck are you doing you filthy bitch?!"

"It's because I wanted you to listen to me since I really need to use the Lady's Room right now!" Yui blurted out.

Ayato became startled about this. All he could ever do was to to say, "Ha?"

"I... I need to use the Lady's Room." Yui blushed in her embarassment. "I have to pee."

"..."

**'THUD!' **Yui landed on her butt when apparently, Ayato dropped her off his arms.

"T-That hurt!" She yelped at him as she stood up while rubbing her behind.

"Shut up you." Ayato ended up grabbing her around the collar as he gave her a menacing look. "Fufu... you really know when to destroy the mood, don't you? Or were you looking for a punishment of some sort? Well, I'll gladly give you what you are asking for. You better prepare yourself later then."

_'Eep! This isn't what I wanted! Seriously, I just wanted to pee. I've been holding it in since I was locked inside the locker. I didn't ask to be punished for that reason.'_ Yui panicked inwardly. She was very much stunned with the development of her situation.

"Hurry up with your unfinished business then." He said, lightly pushing her away.

"U...Uhm... Sorry. A-and also, thank you." Yui stuttered before she quickly ran off.

Ayato simply watched her until she finally turned at a corner and disappeared from his sight. He couldn't help but to click his tongue in irritation.

"The fuck was with her? She was thinking of using the toilet while she's making out with me! Ahhhhhh! That's completely upsetting!" He said, as he scratched his head in frustration.

"Eh? Ayato-kun? What are you doing out here in the corridors?" Someone suddenly addressed him.

"Ah, it's just you." Ayato replied as soon as he noticed the infirmary doctor appear before him.

"Oh my, it's Reinhart-sensei to a student like you. I am still a man of respect in school." The blonde with the white cloak told him. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"Why should I be when I'm cutting class? In addition, why do you care so much?"

"I care because you had a deal with me, remember? You swore you wouldn't ever be absent or cut class every school night within this month, not unless you are sick or has no capability whatsoever to attend school due to reasons uncontrollable by you. And in exchange to that, I shall give you these." Rainheart pulled out something from his pocket, and flashed it in front of his eyes.

Ayato opened his mouth to say something but shut it eventually as if conceding defeat... for now at least. _'Today's the last day anyway.'_

* * *

><p><strong>-Lady's Rest Room-<strong>

The sound of water gushing out of the faucet echoed through out the room. Yui had absentmindedly left it open after she had splashed water on her face, hoping it would calm her down.

She had just finished her business inside the cubicle and she wondered what would Ayato do to her later. She remembered her humiliation earlier. _'Was it my fault that I'm human and has to use the toilet every now and then?'_ She inwardly thought to herself.

_'Speaking of which, do vampires use the toilet as well? There's one at the Mansion though. Ah, never mind. That's not important right now.' _She suddenly shook her head to dismiss the thought.

She eventually turned off the faucet and looked at her reflection on the mirror.

"I look pale. Too pale!" She remarked as she slapped her cheeks to put some color on it. She further looked at her reflection and noticed that she hadn't really finished dressing herself up yet. Her blazer, ribbon, socks and shoes were all missing from her. "I should hurry up and return to the changing room then."

She moved to exit the room but was startled to see Ayato standing by the door.

She suddenly slammed it shut the moment he said. "Yo!"

_'W-Why is he here? Does he intend to punish me now? In here? Just after I used the toilet? I mean... isn't that too fast? I'm not mentally prepared yet!'_ Yui suddenly slaps a palm on her face at the last sentence. _'Stupid! Since when did I ever become mentally prepared with Ayato?'_

**'BAM! BAM! BAM!' **Ayato knocked harshly at the door.

"Hey, open up! How dare you shut the door at Yours Truly's face, huh? And to think I even brought you your things. You ingrateful woman!"

"Y-You did?" Yui opened the door with just a crack and saw her clothes in Ayato's hands. "Thank you." She nodded as she opened the door a little, enough to reach her things.

"What are you doing?" Ayato stepped back so she couldn't grab them.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Yui was startled at his action.

"Open the door. Let me in."

"What?! No you can't. This is the Lady's Room."

"Who cares? Let me in!"

"No!" Yui shrieked. "Why would you even want to get in here?"

"Duh? Because you're in there."

Yui slammed the door closed and locked it. "Sheesh! Ayato really doesn't know a thing about privacy."

"What was that you were saying?"

Yui yelped when she heard his voice from behind her. "How'd you get in here?"

"Tch! So annoying. I told you before. One of my skills is teleportation." Ayato explained to her. "Now hurry up and come to me."

"W-Why?"

Ayato glared at her relentless hesitation. "Must I always explain why?"

"N-No, but still I..."

"We're going back to class."

"We are?" Yui was startled at his reply. Earlier, he told her they'd be cutting class and yet he's saying the opposite of what he said before. _'What could have changed his mind?'_

"Do you have hearing problems?"

"No, I don't."

"Then quit making me repeat myself!" Ayato snarled at her, making her aware that he's starting to get irritated.

"S-Sorry."

"Now then, come to me so Yours Truly can help you dress your poor self."

"What? No, thanks." Yui was wary of the word _help_. "I could do that by myself, so... if you would please give me my clothes and then step outside."

"Are you an idiot? We're already late. It would be quicker for us to get back to class if I helped you."

"W-What if someone sees you here? They might get the wrong impression."

"Sheesh! You locked the door didn't you?"

Yui ended up checking the knob. Yes, it was locked.

"Until when will you keep me waiting?"

"Alright! Alright!" Yui conceded to him as she carefully walked towards him.

"Raise your arms." He commanded her.

And she obediently complied. He swiftly slid her blazer on to her then fixed the buttons on her white blouse when he noticed it was undone. Next he slipped the ribbon around her neck, tightly enough as to not choke her. As he was doing this task, Yui raised her chin to allow him enough view to tie the ribbon properly.

Although, this act of hers made Ayato flinch a bit. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Yui just stared at him with wide eyes.

"By boldly exposing your neck like that, are you trying to tempt the hell out of me?"

"Ah no! You're mistaken." She denied it immediately. "I was just... well I thought it would make it easier for you to tie the ribbon if I did that."

Ayato simply smirked at her answer as he continued to help her dress herself. He then knelt down and told Yui to raise her right leg slightly so he could put on her socks.

She hesitated. She could feel a slight blush on her cheeks while she pleaded if she could just do that on her own.

Ayato simply dismissed her statement and firmly asked her to raise her leg to get things over with.

Yui ended up complying again so she did what she was told. She slightly raised her leg up while she placed both hands on her skirt so Ayato couldn't peek at what's underneath.

He raised a brow at her. "I am not interested in your childishly patterned underwear."

"Y-You really didn't have to say that, you know."

"You didn't have to do that with your skirt also."

Yui was mortified at this but she still kept her hands on her skirt.

Ayato then slipped the sock on her feet. Yui gasped as she felt the coldness of his hands against her skin while he pulled her sock up to her thigh.

"Really now, are you sure you're not trying to seduce me?" Ayato smirked as he looked up at her flushed face.

"Y-Yes, I'm absolutely certain." Yui responded, trying her best to be composed.

"Hm... then why are you making such weird noises?"

"Wha?! I-It's because you're purposely tracing your hands up my leg!"

"Haha... do not accuse me of such. I am merely _helping_ you put on your sock. Now, raise your left leg."

The same procedure... Yui slightly bent her leg up so Ayato could slip on her other sock. Yui felt he was pressing his hands against her skin more than the first time. He made it so, that she could feel the coolness of his skin while he pulled her sock up until it reaches her thigh.

Yui struggled to keep a moan from escaping her lips so she ended up pressing a hand over it.

"Weirdo. What are you doing?" Ayato teased as if feigning innocence.

"Nothing..." Yui weakly replied at that, bearing with it until it is over.

"Now, put these on." Ayato settled her shoes in front of her before he finally stood up.

Yui carefully put her shoes on. Afterwhich, she nodded at Ayato in gratitude.

"Hehe, you see? Wasn't that faster than when you do it by yourself?" Ayato chuckled.

_'Hm... I really doubt about that. Furthermore, I feel harassed more than helped.' _Yui answered silently.

"Oh, I see! How about I help you dress yourself from here on out? It's mighty convenient for you, really."

"C-Convenient?" Yui's face turned pale. She's afraid of where this coversation is leading to. "T-That's not necessary! Uhm... w-we should probably be going back now. We're already late for the last class."

She quickly turned her back at him and shuffled towards the door. She had already turned the knob and opened just a crack when Ayato suddenly slammed it close with one hand.

Startled, she let out a faint scream.

"Wait, you said something interesting just now." He whispered in her ear.

"W-What do you mean?" She said, as she jolted her body to face him.

"You said we're _already_ late." He grinned. "So if we're going back now, we're _still_ late aren't we?"

"That's true but..."

"Therefore, we _still_ have plenty of time to ourselves."

"But isn't that the same as cutting classes?"

"Not really. We'd head back just before the bell rings. We're still attending class... after I'm done with you that is."

Yui's eyes grew wider in horror as she caught a chilling smile on Ayato's face.

"Ah... that's it. Make that face." He mused. "Make it so, that I may find it more enjoyable to punish you. You do understand right?"

Yui could only answer him with silence.

"How obedient for you to stay mute like this. Hehe... that's right. All you've been doing tonight is upset me with your useless back talk. Now, it's time to remind your body what it's good for." He threatened as he hoisted her up the door. He pinned her small wrists with his large hand and forced his leg in between hers. He did this to keep her from struggling.

"Ayato-kun!" Yui desperately found her voice. "Please stop this! I'm really sorry. So please..."

"Shut up!" He snarled at her.

Yui's hearbeat grew louder when she finally realized her situation. He's seriously going to lay down a much painful punishment on her.

Ayato then grabbed her jaw, making Yui squint her eyes shut in pain.

"Really. That tongue of yours keeps on talking. It's annoying." He frowned grimly. "How about I bite it off so I wouldn't have to bear with it much longer?"

And to that, Yui fluttered her eyes, nothing but horrified.

**- End of Chapter 3 -**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Blabbering Nonsense... More than an Author's Note:<strong>

Phew! I'm finally done with this chapter. I've recently been doing some background research with the characters. And so far, my heart has been captured by Ayato-sama and Subaru-kun. Hahaha... It's all thanks to those people who took their time in translating the entire game. You guys are my lifesaver.

And also, thank you to these lovely people:

*** User 567xxxx:** Haha... Yup, I hope I could appropriately capture Ayato's personality in this story.

*** User 568xxxx:** Aw... Sorry Teddy. I'm sure Ayato didn't mean to threaten you... I hope.

*** User 605xxxx: **It would be my pleasure to give you more. Thank you very much!

*** User 624xxxx, User 258xxxx, User 357xxxx, User 371xxxx, User 630xxxx, User 462xxxx, User 536xxxx: **Thank you for reading this story. I really really really appreciate the time.


	4. Night 4: It's More Than Just a Warm Bed

*** I do not own Ayato-sama or Subaru-kun or the rest of the Diabolik Lovers casts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guide to Readers:<strong>

"Yui Komori." = talking

_'Yui Komori.' _= thinking

**"YUI KOMORI." **= shouting

_**"Yui Komori." =** _singing

_**"Yui**_** Komori."** = calling

'YUI KOMORI.' = writing

**'BAM!'** = denotes sounds

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter Summary:<strong>

**After Yui's embarrassing request, Ayato insisted to help Yui dress herself before heading back for the last class... up until he decided to punish her instead.**

* * *

><p><strong>Night 4<strong>

**"It's More Than A Warm Bed"**

* * *

><p>Yui was completely paralyzed. Ayato had threatened to bite her tongue off from her mouth. It is true that Ayato have done other methods of punishment on her, but this was the first time she'd ever hear that sort of thing from him.<p>

She desperately searched for the right words inside her head. How could she stop him? If she starts talking, he might think of it as defying him. That would make things worse for her. But if she won't tell him to stop, she might end up unable to speak for the rest of her life. Thus, still making things worse for her.

_'God! Please save me!' _She prayed.

"Shall we begin?" Ayato stated grimly, his eyes turning darker than usual.

Yui wanted to escape, but it seems like her own will has left her. She couldn't move nor could she even utter a sound. _'Stop!'_ She screamed inside her head.

"I request you to please put out your tongue for Yours Truly." He said.

But Yui only clutched her teeth shut.

"Heh, I _did_ ask you nicely. So don't go blaming me when things get more painful than it's supposed to." Ayato beamed an eerie smile before he leaned closer to her face.

Yui felt the sharpness of his fangs as he bit down on her lower lip. She whimpered in pain but stubbornly kept her mouth shut. This really wasn't the first time for this. He'd bitten her in the same place once or twice before, so it doesn't really hurt that much... or so she hopes.

Ayato, in turn, acknowledged her brave front but he would not be swayed by only that. "Seriously, it would be a lot easier for you if you simply do as I say. Your stubbornness wouldn't do you good."

He then pinched Yui's nose with his free hand to obstruct her breathing. To make it more difficult for her, Ayato pressed his lips over hers so she wouldn't have any choice but to open her mouth and gasp for air.

_'It hurts!'_ Yui could already feel her lungs constricting. She couldn't hold her breath much longer. Only a few more seconds and she'll...

"Gah!" She conceded, allowing her mouth to catch her breath.

But unfortunately for her, Ayato took this opportunity to coax her tongue out and bite on it violently.

Yui was electrified with this new degree of pain. She couldn't take it, so she squirmed to get free from Ayato's fangs. She forcefully turned her head to one side which eventually made it hurt even more.

She started to bleed a lot. Her tongue almost split into two as a result of her struggle.

It didn't take long for her to acknowledge the pain which Ayato had inflicted on her. Tears inevitably fell down her cheeks as blood came dripping from her lips. The inside of her mouth felt like it was burning, as if someone had placed a live flame inside it. She realized then that the taste of her own blood wasn't sweet. It tasted awful - like that of a rusted iron.

She began to cough violently, her blood was starting to choker her. Yet Ayato laughed in his own pleasure.

"Ah... this sight of you. Your blood's spilling all over your clothes. It's quite troublesome to waste your blood like this. But I love this look on you." Those were his cruel words to her.

To which Yui sharpened a glare at him.

"Yes, go on. Look at me with those eyes filled with hate." Ayato grinned darkly. "It wouldn't save you anyway. In fact, it only makes me... _more_ excited."

He finally buried his fangs deeply into the hallow part of her neck and drank her blood to his own fulfillment. Yui wanted to scream, but the slightest movement of her wounded tongue was enough to make her nerves go crazy with pain. She had no choice but to keep silent against her will.

In the end, she cried to comfort herself.

This was her punishment. It would have been alright if this was _only a _dream, but to her misfortune, this was _her only_ reality.

She felt her body go limp. Her vision became cloudy. Was this the result of blood loss? Or was it because of the excruciating experience? Clearly she doesn't know. But the only thing she was certain of were the words she screamed inside her head before everything went blank.

_'I hate this. Truly. I hate it!'_

* * *

><p><strong>- Later at the Infirmary -<strong>

Yui woke up on a bed she's not familiar with. The walls were so white at first, she thought she might have already died.

She turned her head from side to side, forcing her mind to figure out where she was.

'_Is this the infirmary?'_

"Are you awake?"

She sat up in alarm when she heard a voice in the room.

"Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Reinhart appeared from behind the curtains. He had just finished closing the windows since it was starting to get cold.

"Are you feeling better?" he had asked her as he walked slowly towards the bed.

Yui simply nodded at him since it hurts her tongue when she speaks. It had stopped bleeding. She felt thankful for that, but she could still taste iron inside her mouth.

"Honestly, I was a bit startled when Ayato-kun brought you here half an hour ago. You were stained with your own blood, I was stunned." Reinhart told her.

"But you're a doctor, aren't you? Things like blood wouldn't... Ouch!" Yui felt her wound throb as she spoke.

"Careful now. We wouldn't want to strain your tongue. It was quite difficult for me to make it stop bleeding." Reinhart smiled warmly at her before he moved to get something in the closet.

"How about you use this for awhile? Refrain from using your tongue too much." he handed Yui a large notebook with a pen attached to it.

Yui nods at him in gratitude, before she reached for the notebook.

_'Communicating wouldn't be a hassle anymore.' _she felt relieved, but eventually realized she had other problems.

'HOW ABOUT EATING AND DRINKING?' she quickly wrote on her note.

"Ah, yes. Please also refrain from drinking hot beverages. As for food, well... I advice you to eat something bland and something that does not require you to chew. Of course, nothing hot either. Plus, you have to drink these medicine." Reinhart handed her 2 small bottles. One which contained blue tablets while the other one had white.

"The blue ones are antibiotics. It would prevent you from getting an infection from that wound, and also it helps speed up the healing process. I encourage you to take it 3 times a day. The white ones are pain killers. Take one when your wound starts to bother you. But please do refrain from overdosing yourself. I'd get into a heap of trouble if you do."

Yui could only nod in comprehension and kept the bottles inside her pocket.

She then wondered what time it already was, so she asked the doctor about it by writing it down the notebook.

"Time?" Reinhart glanced at his watch. "Well, it's 5 minutes before students are dismissed for the night. Don't worry. If your teachers reprimand you for being absent, I'll inform them that you were resting in the infirmary the whole time."

Yui smiled in gratitude, but sighed for having to miss two classes tonight - especially Takayanagi-sensei's class.

"How about you take a rest for awhile?" Reinhart said to her. "Ayato would be returning to fetch you soon. He seemed really concerned awhile ago."

Yui was startled with this so she suddenly formed a cross with her arms to indicate her strong denial of the idea.

"You think he's not?" Reinhart inquired in amusement.

She simply nodded before she wrote down her answer. 'I'M MERELY FOOD FOR HIM.'

"Hm... I beg to differ. He threatened to kill me if you died out of blood loss. You were bleeding a lot."

'BUT THAT WAS ENTIRELY HIS FAULT!' she replied.

"Ahaha... Well, at least, he didn't kill you."

'IT'S BECAUSE HE LIKES MY BLOOD TOO MUCH!'

"Alright. Alright. Calm down." Reinhart smiled. "I understand where you are coming from. Ayato might have done a little too much violence."

Yui suddenly raised a brow at the word _might._

"Okay. Ayato _have_ done too much." he laughed. "And here I thought your relationship with him have improved greatly for the previous months you've been living together. Isn't it about time for you two to move on from your prey-and-predator lifestyle?"

Yui blushed. 'THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!' she wrote down.

"That might be true. It is indeed rare to find love between a human and a vampire. How can one be intimately involved with one's favorite food? But enough of this, how about you rest for awhile?"

Reinhart carefully made her lie down and covered her body with a blanket. He then gave her a nod before he turned off the lights and went back to the other room to finish his paperwork.

Yui silently watched him until he was gone. To her, Reinhart was a very mysterious person. He seems to know a lot about the Sakamaki Brothers - their real existence in this world. For quite some time since she first met him, she'd been wondering about it.

_'What are you, sensei?'_

Yui sometimes suspected him as one of _them_. Although, Reinhart never really sucked her blood, which then leads her to suspect that he may just be a human who really has strong connections with vampires.

She then closed her eyes. She didn't want to know any more than she does. She's simply glad she has someone she could talk to. Someone who knows her situation in the Sakamaki Household.

At least, she doesn't feel alone anymore.

Yui buried herself under the blanket. She feels exhausted somehow.

_'Sigh... I really don't want to see Ayato for awhile.' _she thought, distressed.

She knew his presence was inevitable since they're living under the same roof. Basically, she couldn't do anything about it. But it did bother her that Ayato has been more and more violent recently.

_'It must be because the full moon is coming? But he's also becoming more unreasonable. He says he's always irritated at me, but he seems to love punishing me a lot. Why can't he just leave me alone if I'm such a nuisance to him. Really... What am I supposed to do with that kind of attitude?'_

Yui stirred in bed as she tried to lull herself back to sleep.

She had just found a comfortable position but she was suddenly disturbed by a persistent tapping from the window beside her bed. She quickly sat up to check who it was. To her horror, it _might_ as well be Ayato of all people.

The room was dark as well as the outside, so she could barely make out the person who was prying his way through the window.

_'What am I doing?'_ Yui scolded herself for being an idiot.

_'This might be a burglar or something. I should call out to Reinhart-sensei.'_

She prepared herself to scream but hesitated when she realized that by doing so, her tongue would start bleeding painfully.

_'Yui! This isn't the time to be thinking that__ way__!'_ She shook her head. _'I'd be in a more dangerous position if I don't scream for help.'_

**'KACHAK!'**

Yui panicked when she heard the window open. She had opened her mouth to call out to Reinhart but her voice wouldn't come out.

"What's this? Someone had already occupied _m__y_ bed." the mysterious person grunted as he jumped inside the room via the window.

"S-Shu-san?" Yui felt relieved to see him. This made her feel odd since he was also a Sakamaki.

"Ah... It's the noisy person." Shu commented when he recognized Yui's presence. "What are you doing lying in my bed?"

Yui opened her mouth to speak but a painful sting from her wound reminded her that she shouldn't be talking. So she quickly grabbed the notebook which Reinhart had given her and wrote down her answer to Shu's inquiry.

'I WAS RESTING SINCE I FAINTED EARLIER. YOU COULD USE THE OTHER BED IF YOU ALSO WANT TO REST.'

Yui had pointed at the bed adjacent to hers, indicating that she was referring him to lie down there.

Shu only raised a brow at her. "There seems to be a misunderstanding here. I want _that_ bed. The other one's too far."

Yui was flustered on how he wants her bed since she's already lying on it, so she ended up writing once again. 'BUT IT'S ONLY A FEW STEPS AWAY FROM THIS ONE. IT'S NOT TOO FAR.'

Shu furrowed his brows in frustration. "Really. You're annoying. It's troublesome to always explain things to you. Anyway, what's wrong with you?"

She gave a blank expression in response to the question.

"Why are you writing down your responses?" Shu sighed.

'_Ah!'_ Yui grasped the conversation. 'AYATO BIT MY TONGUE TOO MUCH SO I CANNOT TALK FOR AWHILE OR ELSE IT WLL BLEED.'

Shu suddenly smiled for awhile, seeming to contemplate on something. "That seems like a nice way to shut you up."

Yui flinched at that statement.

"Move it." he then suddenly climbed up Yui's bed and covered himself with the didn't fail to notice Yui's shocked expression before he had closed his eyes to sleep . So in addition, he had told her. "This bed is nearer. I'll sleep here. You transfer to the other bed if you'd like."

Yui could only drop her jaw at this. _'Really! This person is just too lazy to do anything!'_

She sighed once again, and decided to transfer to the other bed since Shu had already invaded hers.

'_Eep!'_ She squealed inwardly, startled on how she was suddenly pulled back into the bed.

"W-What are you doing?" she voiced out, ignoring the fact that it hurts her tongue when she talks.

"Nothing." Shu yawned in response.

'_Nothing!'_ Yui repeated the word. "S-Shu-san! I'm not a pillow so please stop turning me into one." she scolded, as she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"So noisy. Just stay still and warm up the bed. You're practically good at that since you're still human."

'_But didn't you just tell me to get out of this bed!'_

Yui sighed in defeat "Is this why you wanted this bed? Because it's warm?"

"No." Shu murmured lazily against her ear. "I told you... This bed is nearer. Why don't you listen to what people say? It's bothersome to repeat everything for you."

Yui frowned at that. _'Just talking to this person drains all the energy within me. It's better to stop talking anyway. My tongue already hurts. I guess I just have to wait until he falls asleep so I could escape. Ayato would be furious if sees me like this.'_

She suddenly blushed at her thoughts. _'W-Why did Ayato suddenly come to the equation?! Uh... M-maybe because I'll get seriously hurt when he gets angry. Yeah, that's it. It's only normal to think this way... I guess.'_

"Stop squirming." Shu grunted in a whisper, as he held her tighter against him.

Yui simply nodded to apologize. But she couldn't help but get too red with all this. She simply hoped that her bed companion would quickly got to sleep.

She ended up wondering how this wasn't the first time Shu had randomly grabbed her for warmth. He's also one of the 3 people who doesn't often drain her blood, the other two were Subaru and Reiji.

In contrast with the blood lusting triplets who comes at her whenever they like, the 2 older brothers and the youngest would only drink her blood if she had greatly made them upset. Unless she does something too troublesome, she's practically safe around them.

'_Come to think of it. Do vampires always punish people who displeases them? If they just learn how to forgive, then it would be a lot easier on the world... Or at least on my part.'_ she pondered thoughtfully.

'_Hm... Is Shu-san asleep now?'_ She tilted her head to one side to look at Shu's face.

She unexpectedly smiled at what she saw.

'_He looks so peaceful.'_ she thought. _'Now, I better be going before Ayato arrives.'_

'**BAM!' **The infirmary entrance door had just been slammed open.

"Chichinashi! You awake?"

Yui flinched at the sound of Ayato's voice coming from the other room._ 'Oh no! He's here.'_

"Ah Ayato-kun. Great timing!" She also heard Reinhart talking. "Komori-san had just woken up but before that, I have an unfinished business with you. Sit here for awhile..."

Yui sighed in relief when Ayato didn't abruptly enter the resting room. Reinhart have unknowingly stalled him for her.

'_Reinhart-sensei! I thank you from the bottom of my heart.'_

She quickly took this opportunity to push herself from Shu's embrace. But to no avail, Shu would only hold her tighter.

'_This is bad.'_ She panicked. _'If this goes on, Ayato would...'_

"What are you doing? You're disturbing my sleep." Shu muttered, with his eyes closed.

"A-Ayato!" was all she could stutter out.

"Tch! What a troublesome woman." he replied before he covered Yui with the blanket. "It's too tiring to get up and leave so just stay still."

Yui fell silent. She didn't have much choice... Well, actually she did.

"Why don't you just let me go?" she softened her voice, fearing Ayato would be able to hear her under the sheets.

"It's too late for that now."

And thus, he was correct. Yui could hear footsteps coming nearer. She then froze when Ayato suddenly demanded for her.

"Chichinashi! Hurry up. We're leaving." Ayato announced selfishly.

His greens eyes searched around the room and noticed Shu who was sleeping on one of the beds.

"Oi!"

"..."

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Ayato raised his voice.

"Mmmm... What?" Shu muttered, sounding quite sleepy as he looked at his younger brother.

"Have you seen her?"

"...Who?"

"The hell? Who else will I be looking for?"

"How will I know who exactly you are looking for, if you wouldn't tell me. Seriously."

Ayato was taken aback by this for a few seconds. And so, he ended up scratching the back of his head. "Tch! I'm looking for her... Yui."

"Ah... The noisy one." Shu gradually closed his eyes and feigned innocence. "She's not here."

"Haaa?" Ayato sounded suspicious. "That's odd. I swear I caught her scent in here."

"Aah... If she's in here then she would be here. Really. It's too tiring to talk to you."

"Why you... Tch! Ah... Whatever! She could go home by herself. I have more important matters to attend to." Ayato quickly gave up and left.

Yui kept still for the next few minutes until she was certain that Ayato wasn't coming back. She felt quite odd. It's as if she didn't want to be seen with another man - or something like that. But somehow, Yui felt thankful for Shu, for covering her up with the blanket and perhaps his scent so Ayato wouldn't find her. But basically, he _is_ the cause of why she's cowardly hiding under the sheets in the first place.

'_Oh well... It's still a good thing. I don't want to face Ayato right now. I'm still quite... mad at him.'_ She thought with content.

"Hey."

Yui jolted a bit when Shu finally pulled the blanket to reveal her.

"How long are you intending to hold on to me?" Shu looked at her in amusement. "Do you want me that badly?"

Yui blushed as she realized how she ended up burying herself against Shu's body when she was desperately hiding her presence from Ayato.

"N-no! That's not it!" She squealed, pushing herself in the process. "I... I have to leave now." She quickly excused herself and moved to get up from the bed.

"That wouldn't be necessarily now." Shu had pulled her back on the bed and straddled atop of her.

"S-Shu-san! This! What are you doing?" Yui was surprised with the situation.

"Don't speak as if you don't already know." Shu smirked down at her. "By hiding yourself from my younger brother, didn't you just choose to be with me rather than with him? Thus, you're indirectly surrendering yourself to me, no?"

"N-No! Stop!"

"Eeehhh?" Someone ended up entering the room and disturbing the mood.

Yui quickly shifted her head to see who it was and was relieved to know that it wasn't Ayato.

"S-Sensei!" She called out.

"Oh my, what are _you_ young ones thinking on doing in _my_ clinic?" Reinhart seemed surprised to witness the current scenario. "Please... do take your private matters elsewhere."

Yui immediately turned red as she realized what the doctor had meant with his words. "Oh no. That's not... This is... Um..."

"And here I was wondering why Ayato-kun didn't leave with Komori-san. He must have seen you two together like this."

"No. Ayato-kun didn't see anything. I was hiding underneath the blanket when he came in."

"Ho?" Reinhart smiled thoughtfully. "You were hiding while you were having an affair with Shu-san? I see."

"T-That came out wrong, sensei. This is just a misunderstanding."

"Ahh...:" Shu suddenly interrupted with a groan. "I just wanted to get some sleep but you lot kept showing up and bothering me. I'm going home."

Shu finally got out of the bed and silently took his leave.

'_You should have done that much in the first place!'_ Yui stated inwardly.

"Hm... I guess he's not in the mood to be intimate since you two have already been caught." Reinhart commented as he motioned towards Yui.

"S-Sensei, you're really going at this the wrong way." Yui tried desperately to explain the situation.

"No, I understand it quite well. And here I was wondering why Ayato-kun and Komori-san doesn't have a romantic relationship at all. I see now the reason why. You're already romantically involved with the older brother, am I right?"

"That's... No!"

"No? Ah, I get it. You're a two timer. Although, I do feel bad for Ayato-kun. I didn't expect Komori-san to be a rebellious young lady." Reinhart sighed very sadly to which Yui had no choice but to drop her jaw. He wouldn't _really_ listen to her.

"Reinhart-sensei, please listen to me." She almost cried.

"Hep! Hep! Hep!" Reinhart gently tilted Yui's face upwards. "You should probably stop talking now. Your mouth's starting to bleed again. Haven't you noticed?"

Yui abruptly realized that much. She could taste a rustic fluid inside her mouth, mixed with a slight tinge of was too flustered awhile ago that she didn't even notice .

"Come with me to the other room. Let's treat that wound before you go home - before other vampires get enticed by the scent of your blood. Wouldn't you agree, Komori-san?"

Those were Reinhart's disturbing words to Yui that night.

**- End of Chapter 4 -**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Blabbering Nonsense... More than an Author's Note:<strong>

Yes! I'm finally done checking every chapter and correcting the errors. But perhaps I must have overlooked other errors. Please inform me of such.

And also, when I was thinking about this chapter, I kept wondering how it would be like when one's tongue has been slashed painfully. Really. It made me distort my face when I pondered deeply into it. How would you even make it stop bleeding? It would be weird to put bandages on it. It might also taste really awful if you put ointment on it too. I don't know. It seems very painful.

Furthermore, I've finally decided to announce my top three favorite Sakamakis: Ayato-sama, Subaru-kun and... Shu-dono! Ahahahah... He's such a lovable lethargic pervert. I kept laughing while I was reading the online fan-made translations of his route since he almost always makes Yui do stuffs for him because he finds it too troublesome. This includes spoon feeding him, dressing him, and carrying him to his room. Although he worries me a lot since he keeps on falling asleep almost anywhere he could fit his body in. Ah... He might just end up dying in his sleep one day. Be careful, Shu-dono!

And also, praises to the following people:

*** User 567xxxx: **Thank you for being an awesome reader. You may also request for a particular scenario if you'd like. I'll try my best to put it in the chapters. Much love for you too.

*** Mr./ Ms. Meh:** Thank you for the recommendation. I don't usually put short summaries before every chapter, but I do see the point. That is why I already placed a One-Sentence Summary above. Thank you!

*** User 544xxxx:** Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing this for you.

*** User 605xxxx:** Oh no! Wherever you are and whatever you do, please don't _literally_ die for more. Ahahaha... I hope you were satisfied with this much longer Chapter. Words just kept rushing into my head. I just had to write them down before I forget. Perhaps its also because I won't be updating this story until my exams are over. Simply speaking, no chapters for the next two weeks. Sorry.


	5. Night 5: Medical Treatment

*** I do not own Diabolik Lovers... sadly.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Guide to Readers:<strong>**

"Yui Komori." = talking

__'Yui Komori.'__= thinking

****"YUI KOMORI."****= shouting

**_**"Yui Komori." =**_**singing

**_**"Yui**_** ****Komori."**** = calling

'YUI KOMORI.' = writing

****'BAM!'**** = denotes sounds

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter Summary:<strong>

**After a session of Ayato's sadism inside the Lady's Room, Yui woke up inside the Infirmary and was disturbed by Shu who insisted he'd lie on the same bed as hers, leading to Yui hiding under the sheets when Ayato came to fetch her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Night 5<strong>

"**Medical Treatment"**

* * *

><p><strong>- At the School Building Entry Way -<strong>

"You do realize that you _are _late, Komori-san."

Ever since the day Yui had arrived at the Sakamaki Manor, this already was the nth time that Reiji had reprimanded her about her lack of punctuality.

It wasn't that she intentionally keeps on slacking. Yui was, in her nature, admirably time conscious, except that there are certain distractions that deviates her from being punctual.

She knew that she's not at fault here but she chose to accept Reiji's words and apologized, seeing that it was the safest thing to do right now.

'SORRY.' She neatly wrote down on the notebook, to which Reiji raised a brow in confusion.

"What nonsense are you up to?"

'PARDON?'

"You're communicating with the use of a notebook and a pen. Are you too lazy too speak?"

Yui immediately shook her head to reject his statement. 'THE DOCTOR TOLD ME NOT TO TALK FOR AWHILE.'

"Hm... I'm curious as to why. Very well... Do enlighten me, quickly."

Yui carefully contemplated on the word _quickly_. She knew that Reiji was a person who gives much importance to his time. Being slow paced is much unreasonable to him.

'_Should I simply put out my tongue? It would be quicker to explain it that way.' _she thought. _'But that would seem disrespectful.'_

"So?" Reiji cracked his 12-inched whip against the book he was holding. He was feeling quite impatient, noticing how Yui kept unresponsive for awhile.

'**THWACK!'** Another crack from his whip and Yui was suddenly determined to not upset his lordship. So due to her panic and recently developed fear of the whip, Yui had thoughtlessly placed her tongue out at Reiji.

"Disgraceful!" Reiji barked at her as a result. "How dare a low life human like you do something so shameless? I'll gladly slice that thing off so you won't be able to do that again!"

'_Oh no! I got him angry. But... Didn't he see the wound?' _Yui panicked.

"Ahahaha... You really are the best, Bitch-chan. You managed to get this person angry." Laito chuckled in delight, suddenly making his presence known to both of them.

"Laito." Reiji narrowed his eyes at him.

"My, my... Don't start getting mad at me too." Laito smiled playfully at his older brother before turning his attention towards the girl. "Aw... What happened, Bitch-chan? How did you end up hurting your tongue like that?"

"Tongue?" Reiji calmed down when he too noticed the wound.

Apparently, his anger got the best of him, which may be the reason why he wasn't able to see it earlier. He was starting to realize it, so he awkwardly adjusted his glasses and faked a cough as if covering up for his mistake.

Yui did not fail to notice the sudden change in Reiji's mood so she took this as a cue to place her tongue back inside her mouth and quickly wrote down Ayato's name to explain whom it came from.

"For goodness sake! That brother of yours really _is_ troublesome." Reiji directed this statement more towards Laito.

"Hm~ there's no need to point fingers here. _That brat_ is _your_ brother too."

"Tch. A matter that I cannot refute. It's a bond I have to live with for the rest of eternity. However, this does not excuse you from being late also, Laito."

"Meh... It can't be helped. I was a bit... preoccupied by my other bitch-chans." Laito tapped his hat and shrugged. "Anyway..."

Yui turned stiff the moment she realized that Laito's green eyes were shifted towards her direction, only to calm down a bit when she noticed he was more interested at the object she's been carrying in her hands.

"What's up with the notebook, Bitch-chan?" he asked.

'IT'S FOR COMMUNICATING.'

"Oh..." he paused. "Is it because _that wound _is bothering you?"

'YES.'

"Well, if it starts to get too painful, you can always come find me. I'll make sure you'll drown in pleasure. You'll forget you even have that ugly thing."

Yui caught a sign of malice on Laito's face. She unconsciously stepped back from where she stood. It's as if her body was warning her to get away from him.

"There's no need to hesitate, Bitch-chan. I'll make sure you won't regret ever coming to my aid." Laito reached out his hand to stroke her cheek. His touch being so gentle, completely opposite to his real intentions- his erotic nature.

She knew he was no gentleman. He too was sadistic in his own way, and so Yui shifted her head to one side, avoiding physical contact with his hand.

She had already known one obvious fact. If a Sakamaki starts touching her, it would never end up good on her part.

'NO THANKS.' she sternly wrote her response.

"Eh~ are you sure?"

She nodded. 'THE DOCTOR ALREADY GAVE ME MEDICINE TO DEAL WITH THE PAIN.'

"Really?"

Yui almost felt guilty when he gave a pout. He looked so hurt with all these. It seemed like she was the one bullying him.

"That's too bad. Maybe next time?"

She nodded awkwardly.

"Haha... I'm looking forward to it then, Bitch-chan."

Yui froze at that. She was quite surprised with herself. _'J-Just now. Was I tricked?'_

"Yui Komori."

The girl automatically turned to face Reiji the moment she heard him call out her name.

"May I take a look at those medicine you were referring to?" Reiji told her.

He had already stretched out a hand to take the said items so Yui obediently brought out the bottles inside her pocket and handed it over to Reiji.

She quietly observed him as he eyed the bottles with much displeasure.

"Ha! Disgusting. Humans actually prefer using _this? _It's far too inferior than my potions. Ahahaha... It's too pitiful, it makes me laugh." the older Sakamaki commented harshly.

'_There's no need to say such words.' _Yui flared silently. She didn't have enough courage to talk back at Reiji. She was actually scared to death with him.

Although she still considers herself lucky since he usually doesn't take any interest with her, except when he sees it necessary to discipline her or he needs her assistance with his experiments. Other than those, he wasn't much of a bother, unlike the other Sakamakis. She was, in a way, safer around him. But it does not mean she cannot be upset with him as she was now.

"Komori-san." Reiji called for her attention once again. "Come to my room as soon as we get back to the manor."

Yui gave him a questioning look. She found it odd that he's suddenly summoning her to his room. He usually warns her never to get anywhere near there.

"It's quite obvious isn't it? You won't be needing _this _any longer."

She gasped at the sight. Reiji had just crushed her medications with his bare hand.

'_What in the world? Did he hate it that much? But he really didn't have to do that!"_ she screamed inside her head.

"I won't be able to forgive myself if I let a member of the household depend on human inferiority." Reiji calmly patted his hands to get rid of the remnants. "I permit you to come to my room tonight. I'll prepare one of my potions for your sake. I guarantee that once you realize its superiority, you'll absolutely feel humiliated that you actually are part of the human race."

Yui felt more upset at his cruel words, but he _does_ speak the truth. He's quite the genius and she often feels stupid when she's around him.

'_Really. He's still going on and on about that. Can't humans and vampires be equal for once?' _she defended. But she couldn't spit it out. She's much too afraid of him.

"Come now, you two. Hurry up and get inside the car." Reiji instructed as he himself went inside the limousine.

"Ah~ still such a prick, that Reiji."

Yui was surprised when she heard Laito's side comment, but he only raised a brow at her and smiled.

"What? Tell me you think so too."

She blushed. _'W-Well... It's not like that."_

"Haha... See? Your face reveals the truth." he laughed, amused. "Although, thanks to Reiji, you don't have medicine to deal with the pain anymore. But I'll let you know that my offer is still up for the taking. It's either you choose to take Reiji's weird potion or you come to my room so I could soothe your pain." Laito teased, leaving her with a light smack on her lips before he followed Reiji inside the limo.

Yui remained outside, wondering what she'll do now. She refuses to go to either of the brother's room tonight. _'Perhaps I could still go back to the infirmary to get more? I hope Reinhart-sensei is still in school.'_

She hurriedly turned her heels and headed back inside the school building but she was abruptly put to a stop when Reiji shouted out to her.

"Where are you going?" he said, bringing out his whip and warning her that she would get a serious beating if she won't get inside the car right this moment.

And so, without choice, she got herself inside the car.

'_Perhaps I could bear with the pain for tonight. I'll head out to buy medicine tomorrow morning. I just need to absolutely refrain from using my tongue so the wound won't open.' _She pondered on the idea.

**- Inside the Limousine -**

When Yui had entered, she found out that Shu had selfishly occupied an entire seat so he could lie down and sleep.

With this, Yui had no other option but to sit beside Subaru. She didn't want to sit in between Laito and Kanato. She had a strong feeling that they'd start toying with her, especially now that Ayato wasn't around to bat their hands off her.

'_Where is he?'_ She found herself asking.

There was also an empty seat beside Reiji but she noticed how irked he was with Shu's conduct in the limo so it wasn't safe for her to be anywhere near him.

That is why the seat beside the youngest Sakamaki was the best alternative in this situation.

Subaru grunted the moment she sat beside him.

Yui simply gave him an apologetic smile as if silently assuring him that she won't be a bother during the ride home.

Subaru, in turn, glared at her before he shifted his head to stare outside the window, completely ignoring her.

'_I guess he approves.' _She smiled inwardly, as her eyes began to roam around her surroundings, troubled by the fact that a particular someone wasn't with them.

'_Did he go somewhere by himself?' _she wondered, but subsequently dismissed the thought, recalling how badly Ayato had treated her awhile ago.

'_Yui. Be thankful he's not around.' _She scolded herself.

She did.

But strangely enough...

She felt lonely.

**- - - End of Chapter 5 - - -**

**Author's Blabbering Nonsense... more than an Author's Note:**

While I was typing away in my laptop and eating fried rice, I was actually listening to the Diabolik Lovers Official Sound Tracks. Ah... It sets me in the right mood.

I think I missed Ayato-sama when I wrote this chapter (considering he wasn't in this chapter). I wonder where he went though... Did he abandon Yui?! (Or am I just giving you spoilers... Who knows?)

And a tearful thank you to the following awesome people:

* **User 567xxxx: **I'll make _him _jealous alright. To the point that he'd go crazy. Well, not too crazy since he might just end up killing Yui. Hm... Although, that _does _sound a little interesting.

*** User 605xxxx: **Here's the chapter as scheduled. I hope you like it as much as the previous ones.

*** User 626xxxx: **Thank you for taking your time in reading this fanfic.

*** User 570xxxx: **That's exactly what I hoped to portray in this fanfic. Phew! Thank you for noticing. I appreciate it a lot.

*** Mr./ Ms. Guest: **So true. _He _does seem interesting. I'd be happy to meet someone like that.

*** User 500xxxx: **You're time in reading this fanfic is fully appreciated. Thank you.

*** User 590xxxx: **Thank you for inspiring me to write more chapters.

*** User 469xxxx: **I hope you liked this chapter as well.

*** User 524xxxx: **Thank you for supporting this fanfic.

*** User 619xxxx: **I am very happy that you took interest in this fanfic.

*** User 6352xxx: **I know I'm just repeating myself but thanks a lot! You are awesome.

*** User 6350xxx: **Thank you for making my days better by reading this fanfic.

*** User 423xxxx: **Huhuhu... You're making me well up in tears of joy. Thank you for the support.

*** User 593xxxx: **I will indeed add the _other brothers_, as soon as I have enough knowledge with regard their personalities and fetish. I will do my best.


	6. Night 6: Tonight's Visitor

***Rejet solely owns Diabolik Lovers. Given a chance, I would love to be part of their team.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guide to Readers:<strong>

"Yui Komori." = talking

_'Yui Komori.' _= thinking

**"YUI KOMORI!"** = shouting

_**"Yui Komori."**_ = singing

_"Yui Komori."_ = calling

'YUI KOMORI.' = writing

**'BAM!' **= denotes sounds

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter Summary:<strong>

**Yui found herself entangled with Laito and Reiji due to the wound inflicted on her tongue, and the main cause of that said wound was nowhere to be found.**

* * *

><p><strong>Night 6<strong>

"**Tonight's Visitor"**

* * *

><p><strong>- The Vampire King's Castle (Underworld) -<strong>

Earlier this evening, Ayato was quite surprised to receive a call from _that person- _his father. The person had required him to come to the castle after his classes were over, after which, he immediately hung up so that his son wouldn't have any time to reject him.

That _is_ Karl Heinz. A person with remarkable selfishness, yet having a powerful aura which no one would dare defy.

Ayato hated that part of his father, yet ironically, he manifests the same amount of selfishness in his being. He was nowhere near as powerful as Karl but his self-centeredness was indeed at par with his father.

'_This better be important.' _He cursed silently, pissed at the fact that his acting by his father's will. He had come to the castle just as his father told him to, without even being informed of the reason why he had to be there when he had other things better to do.

In addition, he had left _his food _to the fancy of his brothers. He pondered whether it was better for him to have taken Yui along with him to the castle, or if she was safer back at the manor. He closed his eyes and accepted the second option. He had convinced himself that Yui was better off treated under the the blood lusts of his five brothers than being violated by a great number of night creatures that lived in the darkness of the Underworld.

Furthermore, Yui's blood was _his _intoxication. It would be a problem if more creatures knew of its rare quality. It's hard enough keeping his brothers away from her. It would be more of a pain if additional others would begin to target her blood.

'_That girl better not do anything reckless.'_ He added, as he quietly followed the butler towards the Receiving Room.

It had been awhile since he last came to this place. The castle was pretty much the same as when he had left. It was full of grandeur and lively music to the eyes of most unknowing creatures living outside its walls, but to him and to the rest of the castle's residents, it was filled with deathly silence and unbearable desolation.

It was no different than it was tonight.

"Sir." The butler called out to him, noticing that Ayato was spacing out in his pool of thoughts.

"Hn?"

"Please utilize this room to spend the time waiting. The Lord of the Castle will be with you shortly."

The butler had opened the large doors and led Ayato inside, before he excused himself and left for his regular duties.

"Shit!" The boy cursed loudly, as soon as the doors were closed. He then heavily threw himself on the chaise just beside the window.

He was irritated. His father summoned him with such urgency, and yet he's making him wait when he so obediently complied to his call.

To make things worse, it usually takes more than an hour before Karl Heinz appears himself, or in some cases, one of his servants would come and represent him. That's how he was with his family members. He was bad at being the head of the family but was great at ruling over his domain.

"This will take longer than expected." Ayato uttered, now regretting the fact that he had left Yui. He wouldn't be this bored if she were here. She was, in his opinion, great at being_ his play thing._

She was rather obedient. But the occasional back talks and petty fights made it all the more thrilling to bully her. Or, sometimes, when he's not in the mood for her resistance, she simply was an annoyance in need of punishment.

A sudden chill traveled down his spine when he realized he was _probably_ missing her.

He quickly looked outside the window to find something to distract him from his thoughts, and from there, he found himself looking down at the courtyard.

The red roses were blooming as usual, but not as beautifully during a full moon's night.

Not farther across the courtyard was his former room. He spent a lot of his childhood within the vicinity of that place. It wasn't due to his own volition, of course. For most of his childhood days, the only thing he wanted to do was to play just like his brothers were freely to do. But by his mother's undying desire to gain the recognition of his father, he was locked up inside his room, brutally trained to be the next successor of the House.

He narrowed his eyes, recalling those days that had long passed. Those bitter memories with his mother, and the pity he felt for her the night he had finally killed her.

Cordelia's painful yet grateful smile when she was slowly dying was permanently imprinted on Ayato's mind. That woman had drowned in her one-sided love. Somehow, it held the hope that finally, Karl would come see her and hold her in his arms.

In her last moments, she was still thinking of _him. _Yet sadly, even in her death, Karl Heinz never came to visit her.

'_A fool.'_ He thought bitterly as he closed his eyes. _'Nothing good comes out with treasuring someone. She should have thought of that before she went obsessed about it.'_

Somehow, he empathized with his mother's unrequited affection, for he had done the same thing towards her. Regardless, he had tried to become the best, not wanting to be disowned by Cordelia. He wished for even the slightest bit of recognition from her.

Regretfully, she was the first person who ever came close to being special to him. He felt grateful that he had recognized it sooner- that she only looked at him as an object to gain Karl's attention. She was never a mother to him.

Thus, he finally froze his heart, swearing to only love himself and kill anyone that he cared about- starting with his mother.

That is how he came to be- self-centered with the desire to monopolize everything that caught his attention. He saw everything and everyone as mere objects to satisfy his boredom. They weren't special, just toys to keep him company until he finds no use for them any longer.

Everything and everyone was beneath him, _except _for his father.

"Fuck! I'm getting out of here." He declared, moving towards the door.

'**KA-CHAK!'**

"What the?"

'**KA-CHAK! KA-CHAK! KA-CHAK!'**

"It's locked."

Ayato, once again in a long time, was caged inside a room within the castle. He hated being stuck in one place, especially in here. He had enough of it from his childhood. No way was he staying put.

"Fine. Let's destroy this door." He said.

Subaru was the one who was good at destroying things, but Ayato could at least force open a large door.

'**BAM!' **The doors flew open with just a kick, leaving a triumphant smirk on his face.

Ayato then proceeded to exit the room but quickly stepped back when he felt a sudden shock before he could even pass the doorway.

"A barrier?"

He attempted to escape through the windows but debated against it, thinking that a barrier might also be set up there so he couldn't get out.

"Tch!" He clicked his tongue as he crossed his arms in frustration. "Why is he desperately keeping me in this room?"

The thought of it irritated him for the moment, up until he realized something else. "Hahaha... No, it's not like that. It's more like he's keeping something away from me, and I'm assuming that it's in this castle."

He grinned at the thought that he wouldn't get bored from waiting for his father's arrival after all. It's roughly enough time to search for what was hidden here.

And _no_ barrier would keep him from finding it.

He was in a similar situation before, way back when he was a child. Among the many other extreme disciplinary actions applied on him, Cordelia would sometimes surround his room with a force field when she's gone away to one of her notorious rendezvous. It was an effective way to keep him from wasting his time playing outside when she expected him to study. The barrier was powerful enough to keep him inside even if he used his ability of _teleportation_. Any attempt of escape from him would lead to a painful shock to his entire body. Often times the sudden blow would knock him out for hours and leave his body in a state of inanimateness.

On one of those days when he finally gave up trying to get out, he unexpectedly found an old parch of paper hidden under the false cover of a book, which his mother ironically required him to read. Within its page contained the secret that would help him get through his ordeal. It's a skill he could do since he was partly of _demonic descent_. One that could grant him freedom... even if it was only temporary.

A_ demon's back door._

_Teleportation._ All vampires can practice this skill. It's an effective tool to travel at a much less time. It allows the user to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between, but sadly, it cannot penetrate through barriers.

Needless to say, it's useless in Ayato's current situation.

A _demon's back door_, however, was needed to cross this ordeal. It allows the user to penetrate through any bewitched layer by creating some kind of rift on it- a passageway that was wide enough so one could get through. It's a useful tool for escape, but then, the effectiveness of a _back door_ varies with the user's mastery of the skill.

If a user was powerful enough, he could penetrate through barriers without any harm inflicted on his body, otherwise, it could only lessen the impact received from forcing one's way out of a barrier.

Unlike _teleportation,_ a _demon's back door _is quite uncommon among the creatures of the Underworld, even among demons.

"_You _really are underestimating me. I'll take that challenge. I'll find what you're desperately hiding. I'll snatch it from you while I'm at it." he announced, addressing it to his father.

Carefully, Ayato neared the doorway, stretching out his right hand to touch the barrier. Truthfully, he hasn't yet fully grasped this ability, so it was quite necessary for him to touch the barrier before he could produce a _back door_. He simply needed to have a physical contact with it- a touch of the fingertip would suffice.

Ayato flinched when he felt a weak current touch the tip of his extremity. He grinned at how inferior the barrier was comparing to _that woman's. _But he urgently dismissed the thought and finally opened a _back door._

"There we go." He smiled, shaking his hand in the process. It had gone numb after opening the rift. It's a side effect for not yet mastering the skill.

"So where should I start looking?" he asked himself, as he finally was freely able to teleport himself to the courtyard now that there's an opening on the barrier.

"Perhaps the dungeons? The graveyard? The attic would be a good start. Or maybe the North Eastern Wing? Hehe... It doesn't really matter, does it? As long as I have these abilities, searching would be an easy task."

Ayato had then decided to start his self-proclaimed activity at the Northern most part of the castle, but before he could even switch places, he noticed a familiar presence nearby. He slowly turned towards the Southern Castle Towers, sensing that it strongly came from that direction.

He seemed hesitant to go check it out at first, feeling that it was quite too easy for him to find what he was looking for.

He nearly laughed realizing how this could be just a trap, but decided to go see it anyway.

He had felt this familiar presence before. It was weak. Nothing too dangerous but indeed a priceless treasure for his father. It's something Karl would definitely keep from the outside world.

Ayato instantly translocated himself to the said location, finally finding himself standing outside the Central Southern Castle Tower.

"So it's in there, huh?" he eyed the top most part.

It was during this time that Ayato was definitely certain that something was amiss. If he proceeded further, would something bad happen?

Certainly, there was bound to be.

But even _that_ wouldn't stop him. He had to make sure he was right. He had to see it himself, and take it away from his father.

He began to walk towards the door that leads to the stairwell up the tower. But as he walked nearer, he felt his body get a lot heavier. It's as if an invisible weight was pressing down on him as he attempted to advance further.

"Gah!" He fell down on one knee. "Haha... So that's how it is. Even if I could find it, I wouldn't be able to reach it."

He started panting, as he stared up at the tower. _'A spell has been made, and it's surrounding this place. Even if I could fly to reach the top, the increased gravity around the tower would eventually pull me back down. Furthermore, I could feel a thick barrier surrounding it as well. Even if I use my ability to penetrate through, it does not guarantee that my body would be left unharmed like the last time.'_

He held another gush of heavy breathing.

'_Shit! Is this how far I could go?'_

He held his breath this time and heaved a sigh.

'_No, calm down.'_

Once again, the same process...

'_Yes, it's simple as that. Just a touch and I can get through.'_

He lifted his right hand once again to reach for the barrier, and as soon as he had done that, he vanished.

* * *

><p>"Hahaha... I got in. But crap! I feel like shit!" Ayato felt triumphant, though his body told otherwise.<p>

He had earned himself a few deep cuts, third degree burns, fatigue and a completely numb right arm by forcing himself through the thick barrier and subsequently translocating himself up the tower. A complete mastery of the skill could have protected him from receiving such injuries, but at his current level, it could only do as much to lessen the impact to this degree.

At the very least, he didn't die.

"Guess I still lack practice. It's been awhile since I _had_ to use this."

He leaned his tired body against the tower wall as he took his time to look around. The top most part of the tower seemed like a normal room within the castle- just remove the added securities that surrounded this place.

"Ayato-san?"

Quickly, he shifted his gaze towards the origin of the voice that called out to him. Not later did a grin carve his lips at what he saw.

'_Looks like I found it. That person's Little White Rose.'_

* * *

><p><strong>- Back at the Sakamaki Manor (Kitchen) -<strong>

In contrast to her body structure, Yui loved to eat, but this was the first time she ever felt that she hated it.

"Ouch!" She dropped her spoon, her face contorted in pain.

She had prepared food to sate her human necessities, but it seems that she had trouble consuming it.

"I guess it's useless after all." She sighed, as she moved towards the sink to clean her plate.

Her tongue had started bothering her as soon as she arrived home. She had taken a pain killer before she left the infirmary but the effects of the medicine had began to wear off. She felt troubled since the medicine were now gone. All thanks to Reiji.

'_I know! I should finish all my homework tonight. If I get too busy, I'd probably even forget this wound or fall asleep without trouble.'_

With that in mind, she quickly finished up her cleaning and decided to head back to her room.

'_However...'_ She suddenly stopped as soon as she passed by the fridge. _'If that doesn't work, I could always put ice on it. It might slightly numb the senses.'_

She shuffled through the drawers and cabinets, looking for a container for the ice cubes. When she finally found an ice bucket, she opened the fridge and took some ice out. She was about to close the fridge when her eyes got distracted by something inside.

A box of Strawberry Shortcake to be exact.

'_Too bad. I can't eat it right now.' _She sighed. _'Although I'm pretty sure Kanato-kun would love to eat a slice.'_

...

'_Ah! I almost forgot about Kanato!'_

* * *

><p>Halfway before she reached her room, Yui found Kanato standing in front of the door. It's as if he's been waiting for her for quite some time now.<p>

"Komori-san." Kanato looked as if he was about to cry the moment she stood beside him. "Didn't Teddy and I tell you we'd be visiting tonight? You were supposed to fix Teddy's arm. Did you forget?"

Yui gave him an apologetic smile.

"I knew it. You didn't forget, did you? You hate Teddy, don't you? That's why you weren't here. You don't want to fix Teddy."

'_Y-You're mistaken! I just went downstairs and- Ah! I should properly explain things to him. Where's my note?'_

Hurriedly, Yui opened the door to her room and dashed inside. She carefully placed the ice bucket and cake box on top of the cupboard just beside her bed. She then pulled out a pen and notebook inside her school bag, before she went back to face Kanato.

She sincerely bowed a few times in front of him before she wrote down her apology.

'I'M SORRY. I WAS DOWNSTAIRS. EATING.'

Her answer must have been satisfactory since her visitor had calmed down a bit. Although, Kanato began to give her a curious look.

"I see. Humans do need to eat regularly in order to sustain themselves."

Yui smiled at the response. _'He understood!'_

...

...

"Won't you invite us in? You're being quite rude making us stand out here."

'_Oh, yes.' _Yui pushed the door widely, so Kanato could enter.

'FEEL COMFORTABLE TO SIT ANYWHERE WHILE I FIX TEDDY.' She jotted down.

"Ok. Thank you." Kanato carefully handed Teddy over to Yui before he went and sat on the bed.

'WOULD YOU WANT TO EAT?'

Kanato stared up at her in silence, his face still has that curious look as when he stood by the door. Yui was getting bothered by this as well.

"If it's something sweet, then I don't mind." He politely told her.

Yui then nodded her head in comprehension before she moved to get the cake.

'_Oops! I forgot to get a plate and a fork.' _She realized.

'KANATO-KUN, CAN I GO DOWNSTAIRS? I FORGOT SOMETHING.'

"Well, if you must. But be quick about it. Teddy doesn't like waiting as much as I do."

She nodded yet again and placed her notebook and Teddy on the bed. She quickly dashed back to the kitchen and shuffled to get some tableware, careful enough that she won't break anything otherwise Reiji would be quite furious at her.

By the time she had returned to her room, she found Kanato still sitting on her bed the way she had left him, except that this time, he was skimming through her notebook.

"Do tell me what this is for, Komori-san. I am quite curious." He said.

Yui in turn settled the tableware on top of the cupboard before she went and took the notebook from Kanato's hands.

'IT'S FOR COMMUNICATING.' She responded, also thinking about how many times she had explained this matter to her housemates.

"Why?" He continued to ask.

'I CAN'T SPEAK.'

"Why?"

'MY TONGUE'S HURT PRETTY BADLY.'

"...Why?"

'IT'S AYATO-KUN'S FAULT.'

...

...

"Can you let me see it?"

Yui was a bit startled with his request. _'Alright. But I don't think it's gonna be pretty.'_

She obediently complied to her visitor's request and placed her tongue out.

Kanato moved closer so he could observe the wound clearly. "Kufufu~ it _is _Ayato's work."

His sudden statement made Yui flinch in fear. She swiftly turned away from him and walked towards the cupboard so she could prepare a slice of cake for Kanato.

'_Sweet things often distract Kanato-kun from taking my blood. That's the reason why I took this cake in the first place. However, I don't really know who this belongs to. I should replace it tomorrow morning so that the owner wouldn't know it had been missing.'_

Yui then offered the cake to Kanato who had gone back to sitting on the bed and humming his favorite song- most probably the only one he knew.

"Thank you." Kanato told her.

She watched heartily as he ate the treat she had given him. _'Aww... when Kanato-kun is in this state, he's actually very cute.'_

"Komori-san, are you always so rude?" The boy darted a glare at her, reminding her that despite his looks, he's actually scarier than the others. "How long are going to stand there? Teddy needs some serious mending. Please don't let him wait any longer than this."

'_O-Ok.'_ Yui muttered silently, realizing that he was right.

She picked up Teddy in her arms, repeatedly reminding herself to handle him with care. Otherwise, if she so much dropped Kanato's favorite companion, she'd end up being killed to compensate for it.

She subsequently looked for a needle and thread inside the drawers of the vanity before she sat comfortably on the couch and started sewing Teddy's arm.

'_The stitches doesn't look bad as I thought. I could finish this in a jiff.'_

The room stayed quite for the next few minutes, up until Yui decided to break the ice.

'I'M DONE. TEDDY'S ALRIGHT NOW.'

"Ah, that's good. May I see how finely you did his arm?" Kanato demanded for her to hand back Teddy, which Yui obediently followed.

She watched in silence as Kanato scrutinized her sewing skills.

"It's adequate." Kanato looked up at her. "Thank you."

'_Oh...' _Yui strangely felt flattered from deep within. 'YOU'RE WELCOME. I COULD TEACH YOU HOW TO DO IT IF YOU'D LIKE.'

Kanato suddenly narrowed his eyes at her. "If I did want to learn. I would have asked you to."

'_Ah, right.' _She stood still in front of him, deciding not to respond to his statement. She didn't want to make things worse for her since she knew how badly it would end on her part.

Yui only relaxed when Kanato began to snuggle Teddy. He had a satisfied grin on his face which eventually assured Yui that he'd finally calmed down. But also, this left Yui to wonder how long he'd be staying in her room now that Teddy was all fixed up.

Of course, she didn't want to ask about it since she found it very rude.

'WOULD YOU WANT TO EAT MORE CAKE?' She ended up asking.

"Yes please."

Yui took the empty plate from him. She considered Teddy's presence so she placed two slices on it before handing it over to Kanato.

"Why are there two slices?" Kanato sounded interestingly curious.

'THE OTHER ONE'S FOR TEDDY.' Yui wrote on her note.

To which Kanato glared in response. "Teddy, didn't ask for a cake!"

His voice went so low that it scared Yui.

"Hehe... You've become quite conceited, haven't you? I simply let you hold Teddy and you start acting as if you know him!"

'_No, I didn't intend such a thing.'_

"You're the worst, Komori-san. I hate you. Teddy hates you too."

'_H-He's upset. At this rate, Kanato might-' _Yui desperately dug through her mind to find a way to calm him down. _'The cake!'_

"K-Kanato-kun. The cake. You must eat it before it starts to taste bad." Yui spoke, surprising Kanato in the process.

"I thought you said you can't speak?" He told her.

Yui flinched at that too. She was too scared that she even forgot about the wound on her tongue. Surprisingly, it wasn't hurting her anymore.

_Adrenaline._

"Were you lying to me?"

"No! It's just that..."

"Fufu... I really hate you."

"...K-Kanato-kun?"

"Say, Komori-san, do you like cakes?"

Yui was slightly startled at the question but she nodded yes.

"Very well. I'll feed you." Kanato held the fork and scooped a piece of cake. "Now open your mouth for me, please?"

For the first time since Kanato came to see her tonight, she refused to do what she was told. She knew that she's beyond forgiveness with Kanato's current state. She had to escape no matter what the circumstance so she reached for the door.

"Komori-san, it saddens me that you keep forgetting." Kanato snapped his fingers and Yui's body eventually stopped on its own.

'_W-What's happening? I can't move!'_

'**TAP. TAP. TAP.' **Yui's heart raised as she heard his footsteps coming near her.

"I can easily manipulate your body like this, see?" He snapped his fingers again, and Yui's body automatically turned to face him. "It's useless to try and escape me. Don't you remember?"

And that she did. She vividly remembered how he used the same trick on her when he attempted to turn her into one of his precious wax dolls.

"Now open your mouth so Teddy and I could feed you properly." A third snap and Yui's jaw fell instantly.

'_Kanato-kun! Please stop!'_ Yui screamed desperately inside her head. Tragically, Kanato had stripped her completely off her ability to move and speak.

"Here you go. This cake is deliciously sweet, so please enjoy it as I have. I am quite kind, wouldn't you agree?"

Kanato inserted the fork inside her mouth. Yui could feel that he had placed it too deep since its tip was violently poking her tongue inside. She couldn't save herself from this situation. The only thing she could do was to wince in utter pain.

"Ah... The scent of your blood has been tickling my nose. Perhaps it's because of that open wound?" Kanato laughed darkly at her miserable state. "Say... If I probe your tongue out with this fork, will it split into two? You won't be able to speak for the rest of your life if it was so. Yes, perhaps you won't lie to me anymore."

Yui felt her heart stop for a second. Kanato was dead serious about this. She could see nothing but danger reflecting on his mauve eyes.

'_Stop! Just stop! Father! Please save me!'_

"Yui Komori!" Someone suddenly knocked at the door. "Didn't I specifically instruct you to come to my room and- What in the...?"

Reiji was a bit startled with the scene before his eyes as he entered the room, but quickly composed himself and stared at the two. "I see. So that's why you were late."

'_Reiji-san!'_ The girl almost cried at the sight of the older Sakamaki.

"Kanato. Please release the girl at once. I believe I have arranged an important appointment with her tonight." Reiji had calmly requested this from his brother- to which Kanato reluctantly obeyed, leaving Yui to instantly fall on her knees.

"Reiji... You always know the best time to bully me, don't you? You often interfere when I'm enjoying the best part." Kanato sharpened a glare at him. "I hate you. Both of you!"

"Good grief! You're one grudging fellow, aren't you?" Reiji only kept his cool. "In that case, please abruptly finish your business with that girl. And as for you..." He darted his attention towards Yui. "Come to my room as soon as you're done here."

Reiji left as soon as he ended his sentence, allowing Yui to well up in panic due to his short appearance.

There was no doubt that Yui could already move her body, but in fear, she was stuck in place. In her mind, she debated whether it was best to run away or not. Or to be more precise, would it even make a difference if she did try, knowing that Kanato could easily stop her?

"Don't look at me that way!" He snarled at her. "You disgust me. Leave already!"

Yui took this chance to get out of her room, believing that it would be better if she left him alone.

'_Father, please ask God for my safety.' _She earnestly prayed, as she rushed towards Reiji's domain.

**- - - End of Night 6 - - -**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Blabbering Nonsense... More Than an Author's Note:<strong>

Happy New Year! I am sorry for the delay. I guess I spent a lot of my time enjoying the academic break (and also Christmas). Plus, I'm having trouble with the Internet Connection. Hahahaha... But anyway, your reviews and support inspired me to write one long chapter. Woohoo! We're getting deeper to the dramatic part of the story. Expect more OCs and shocking secrets to be revealed (Like who's this person in the tower? Feel free to guess).

Honestly speaking, the original plot of the story is about Yui's Swimming Lessons with Ayato-sama, consisting of three chapters in total. But as you may have noticed, the plot went towards a much deeper and darker direction. I wonder how it ended up being... Sadistic?

I'm still thinking on how to add the Mukami Brothers in the picture, but surely enough, I won't leave them out. I hope you enjoyed this one.

Ok, we're done with Ayato, Kanato, Shu, Laito, and Reiji's special scenes with Yui (even though it's simply scenarios in which they're tormenting her for most of the part). Now all that's left is Subaru-kun. Personally, he's my second favorite Sakamaki. He's really very smexy. But I'm having trouble with his character. However, he's special appearance shall be contained somewhere in the later chapters (After some Ayato x Yui scenes... *wink*).

Let's all have a prosperous year ahead of us, ne?

I give my messages of gratitude to the following lovely people:

*** Ms./Mr. Sarina: **But... But... But... Alright, I'll try not to kill our heroine if it's not necessary. But I assure you that she won't die as early as now since Ayato-sama hasn't confessed his _special feelings _towards her... if ever there was any. Anyhow, thank you for loving this story.

*** User 423xxxx: **Aw... Thank you for patiently waiting for an update. Huhuhu... I am really touched. I shall _try _my best to update weekly, (if my problems with the Internet is already fixed).

*** Ms./Mr. Guest: **Ahahaha... Yes, I also cracked up at that part when I was playing it inside my head. Strange huh? But still, thank you.

*** User 567xxxx: **The _potion _shall be revealed in the next chapter. I'm excited as to what it would be as well. Yes, I'm partly finished thinking about it. Ahahaha... Thank you though.

*** User 543xxxx: **Wow! I like your Pen Name. _Fangirling_ is also my _Hobby_! Hahaha... Here you go. One long chapter. Sorry for the wait.

*** User 593xxxx: **Here it is. An update just for you. Thank you for the support!

*** User 630xxxx: **It would be my great pleasure to give you more, as soon as my brain juices are replenished. Hurray for Ayato-sama and Shuu-dono, ne?

*** User 590xxxx: **I honestly don't know when the second season will come out. But I also came upon a rumor that it's simply a special one episode rather than a season two. I hope it's not true, because personally, I WANT MORE! Thank you for patiently waiting though.

*** User 523xxxx: **Ahahahaha... You're one interesting fellow. Thank you for your simultaneous reviews. It made me laugh and smile a lot, people almost think I'm going crazy. Yes, let's force Ayato-sama to be a better man... But that would be _very _difficult. Let's simply leave him be for now.

* **User 605xxxx: **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for being patient with me ever since the first few chapters.

*** User 569xxxx, User 557xxxx, User 617xxxx, User 637xxxx: **Thank you for supporting this story. I really really really appreciate it.


	7. Night 7: The Escape Plan Plus The Potion

*** Rejet owns Diabolik Lovers.**** Except Julia, she's an OC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guide to Readers<strong>:

"Yui Komori." = talking

_'Yui Komori.'_ = thinking

**"YUI KOMORI!**" = shouting

_**"Yui Komori."**_ = singing

_"Yui Komori."_ = calling

'YUI KOMORI.' = writing

**'BAM!'** = denotes sounds

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter Summary:<strong>

**Irritated for having to be summoned to the Vampire King's Castle, Ayato decided to piss off his father by stealing something of value to him, not knowing that Yui was already at the mercy of Kanato at that time.**

* * *

><p><strong>Night 7<strong>

**"****The Escape Plan Plus The Potion****"**

* * *

><p><strong>- Vampire King's Castle (Southern Tower) -<strong>

"Ayato-san. Shouldn't you be resting a bit more?"

"Shhh... I'm thinking." Ayato paced uneasily around the room. He had successfully penetrated the barrier and got himself inside the tower, where _his father_ kept _The Little White Rose_. But unfortunately, he blacked out shortly after his grand entrance, and had just woken up from it.

Much like Ayato, Karl would do anything to monopolize whatever that fancies his attention, even if it were a person. So discovering a beautiful prisoner inside the castle wasn't really such a shock.

If you people are curious to know, the treasure that Ayato found trapped inside the tower was admittedly one of the prettiest ladies he had ever known. It is much like her _Title_ that _The Little White Rose_ was starked with an incredibly innocent beauty. A rare sight among the creatures of the Dark. She had curls of snowy white hair that reached down to her waist, and ruby colored irises which reflected much softness in them that it would seem unbelievable that she was born a vampire. Her body was petite and fragile yet she held the stature required from a lady, making her more alluring to the feasting eyes.

"But... you know your wounds wouldn't heal properly if you keep moving like that."

"I'm fine, Julia. See?" Ayato ripped open his dress shirt to reassure his companion. The injuries that were engraved into his body were almost gone, indicating that his body cells were quickly regenerating.

Julia, who happens to be _The Little White Rose,_ sat silently on the bed and looked at him for the moment. Then she smiled. "You haven't changed. You really are a no good person."

"Back at you. You're still the whiny pretty face I know."

Julia just had to drop her jaws at his statement, and Ayato simply reveled at the expression on her face.

"Ayato-san! That's-"

"Ah! Ayato-san! Ayato-san! Ayato-san! You keep calling me Ayato-san."

"But that's your name."

"No, you're not supposed to call me that."

"Then what else would you want me to call you?"

Ayato glared at her. "You honestly don't remember?"

"If I did, then I..." Julia suddenly trailed off her sentence the moment she realized what _it_ was. "Oh, you mean _that name_."

"Precisely."

"But you know I can't! _Someone_ would be particularly upset if I called you by _that name_."

"Like hell I care about _that guy_. Yours Truly commands you to address me by _that name_."

Speechless, Julia was stunned by Ayato's stubbornness.

"Hurry up, brat."

"Really. Couldn't I just call you by another name?"

"No."

"But I do remember also calling you _The Great You_ in the past."

"I let anyone call me that."

"But then again, I've never actually addressed anyone else by that name, even to the king or _him_. So doesn't that make it more unique than _the other name_ since you're the only person I call _The Great You?_"

Ayato paused in contemplation as he considered Julia's argument.

_'The brat has a point.'_

He simply eyed the girl, before making a decision.

"Fine. Just make sure that your mouth remembers not to call anyone _The Great You_ other than Yours Truly. However, I would one day force you to call me by the _other name_."

Julia sighed. "Yes, I understand. You won't let me have a choice in the matter anyway."

This time, Ayato could not help but to smirk at her submission- the way she simply sat down on the bed and pouted in silence._ 'Ah... if only Chichinashi would be this obedient.'_

Again, a cold shiver traveled down his spine. He's coming to believe that he _probabl_y was _truly_ missing the girl at the Manor.

_'No. Now isn't the time for that.'_ He brushed off the thought, knowing he still had to escape from this tower and take Julia with him as planned.

He started walking around the room again, calmer and more purposeful this time. _'The barrier around this tower is strong. That person must have been the one who created it. My back door could only open a passageway through the barrier but since I haven't fully grasped the concept of opening a perfect door yet, passing through it would still inflict an enormous amount of harm to the body. And to be honest, I'm not sure if my body could survive the consequences just like the first time. Furthermore...'_ His eyes traveled towards Julia. _'I don't think this brat could handle the impact. It would be troublesome if she either faints or dies while we're escaping.'_

"Tch!" He suddenly kicked the shelf near him, causing Julia to flinch in her seat. _'I've escaped that woman's barriers. There's no way I can't escape his. I just need to find a weakness and exploit it to my advantage.'_

"Uhm... Ayato-san?"

"What?"

"I... I mean _The Great You_... Well, you fainted earlier so I didn't have the time to ask you. Plus, I panicked and was flustered to see a person again. Oh, but I'm also very happy that I could finally talk to you after a long while. It's kind of lonely staying in this tower. Usually, the king would send me to stay somewhere far from the castle and live with a few guards watching over me. On those days, I could still get out without being stuck inside a room. But recently, it's different. I was taken to the castle and locked up in a tower. I couldn't get out of here even if I tried. The guards that I was living with suddenly disappeared. I wonder where they went? I hope they're perfectly fine wherever they are. Oh! I'd like to introduce you to them one time... if I find them... or at least was allowed to get out of this tower. And then there are-"

"How long have you been stuck here?" Ayato cut her off, realizing that she's starting to chatter endlessly.

"Uhm... I guess just three nights ago?"

"Three nights ago? And you're acting as if you've been locked in here for three years."

"Wha-? Then you try getting stuck in a room without no one to talk to. Let's see how you feel."

Ayato frowned. Being locked up inside a room was his childhood. There's no way he'd let himself be imprisoned by anyone again. However, among anybody else, he understands the psychological stress of it all, so he decided to simply ignore Julia's retort.

"Hey brat. What was it? The thing you wanted to ask Yours Truly."

"Oh yeah! About that... I was wondering why you're in the tower. Did the _king_ allow you to visit me?"

Ayato snorted. "As if _that person_ would do that."

"Then you're also a prisoner of the tower just like me? That would explain why you were all wounded when I found you. They must have hurt you and threw you in here."

"No, that's not it. I came here to take you."

"Really?" Julia's eyes became lively at the thought. "Aw... I knew you cared so much to rescue me."

"No, that's not it either." Ayato sighed. "I came to kidnap you."

Julia fell silent for a moment, simply staring at Ayato who began pacing around the room again.

"You know... the king would be very upset if he didn't find me in here."

"That's exactly what I want to happen."

...

...

"Then I'll come with you."

"Huh?" Ayato was startled to have quite the willing victim.

"I'll go with you. But at least let me see _someone._ It's been quite awhile since we last met. _He_ must have been worried all this time."

"Hey, hey. Are you forgetting that you're the victim here? Yours Truly will be the one to decide the conditions of your abduction."

"But I _really_ want to see _him_. Please let me go see _him_. I promise I'll behave. I'll obediently follow what _My Great Kidnapper_ dictates. Just let me go see him once. Please. Please. Please. Won't you please?"

"Quiet down or I swear I'll shave all your hair, including your scalp!" Ayato barked at her, which effectively made Julia shut up. "Seriously. You're still spoiled as ever. I'll think about letting you see _him_."

Julia smiled.

"If you don't cause too much trouble for me."

Julia nodded.

"And if I remember along the way."

Julia frowned at that.

"Now you be quiet so I can think of a way to get us out of here." Ayato told her as he looked out the window.

He had passed out for who knows how long, but the castle was still silently peaceful. No guards nor servants were running around in alarm, which means no one has noticed anything weird yet. No one has discovered his attempt, his devious plans are still intact. And more importantly, if no one's looking for him, that means _his father_ hasn't returned to the castle yet.

"Uhm... excuse me?"

"What now?" Ayato snapped.

"W-Well, I was just thinking. You're still looking for an escape route, but can't we just go the exact same way you came in?" Julia suggested. "Oh, wait a sec! How did you come in here? There's a barrier around this tower. How did you pass through?"

"Tsk. You only thought of that now?" Ayato smirked. "I used a _demon's back door_ to open a rift on the barrier. That's why I got myself in here."

"T-That's amazing! As expected from _The Great You_."

Ayato grinned at Julia's praises. _'Ah... if only Chichinashi would- Oh shit! Why am I thinking of her?'_

Frustrated, he slapped a palm on his face.

"A-Ayato-san? Are you alright?"

"Uh... no, just ignore that, and don't call me by that name."

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry. I was startled."

"Anyway, I can open a _back door_ but I doubt that you will be able to handle the after effects."

"After effects?"

"This." Ayato hovered his hand over his wounds.

"Your _back door_ does that?!" Julia paled.

"No, the barrier does that. At my current level of the skill, I could only open a rift which allows me to penetrate through any barrier but still receive some degree of impact in the process of passing through it. If the barrier is weak, it would only send a light current throughout the body. But if it is strong... you get quite fucked up like I have."

Ayato paused, waiting for Julia to speak her mind about the matter, but when he noticed she wasn't going to, he continued. "Now do you understand why we can't use my _back door? _You'll get seriously hurt and may possibly cause you to die afterwards. I have no use for a dead hostage so we better find an alternative escape route."

"Really?" Julia suddenly spoke, a trace of disbelief was heard from her voice. "I find it very odd, you know."

"What is?" Ayato arced a brow at her, curious as to what more she has to say.

"I've touched the barrier a lot of times, but it doesn't hurt me."

Ayato's eyes widened in surprise. "Say that again?"

"The barrier doesn't harm me. If I touch it, it only feels like I'm touching an invisible wall- a very sturdy one at that."

_'I see.' _A sly grin curved up the boy's lips. _'So that's how it is. The barrier harms the intruder but not the prisoner. There's still a way to get out of here.'_

* * *

><p><strong>- Sakamaki Manor (Reiji's Room) -<strong>

Reiji's room was different from the others. If one was asked to describe it, he'd probably say it was more like a laboratory, with a queen sized bed located at a corner and an arm chair placed near the hearth of the fireplace. The room was mostly occupied by large cabinets, filled with carefully labeled bottles and jars, a bunch of herbal ingredients, tools which aided Reiji with his experiments, and a few of his tableware collections.

Yui was currently sitting on an armchair as she patiently waited for Reiji to be finished with his concoction. Apparently, he was still mixing a pulverized substance into a flask of blue fluid, and was carefully boiling it over a Bunsen burner.

The room wafted with the mixing scents of unknown chemicals and ingredients. Just staying in here for a few minutes already made Yui a little dizzy.

'_How can Reiji-san last hours in this room?' _She cautiously placed a hand over her nose to keep her from inhaling any more of the strange odors, fearing it may be quite lethal for a human such as her.

Adding more to her discomfort, her wound had been bleeding due to Kanato's tantrum earlier.

"Please excuse me for the wait."

Yui felt the need to sit up straight the moment she heard Reiji's voice. She had then focused her eyes towards him, watching him approach her with a bottle of some unknown liquid clasped on his right hand, and a flask of bluish fluid on the left hand.

"Initially, I was planning on giving you this potion." He mentioned, as he lifted the bottle to Yui's eye level. "Unlike your mundane medicine, this will cure any shallow wound and restore it back to its usual state."

"That's amazing." Yui could not contain her astonishment. "How about the other one?"

"Ah, this? This is what you'll be taking." Reiji smirked, eyeing the blue fluid inside the flask.

"Eh? What's wrong with the one in the bottle?"

"There's nothing wrong with it. Are you trying to insult me?" He arced a brow at her.

"P-Pardon me. I didn't mean to be rude or anything." Yui instinctively lowered her eyes, fearing she might end up angering yet another vampire.

"Tsk! Then do listen carefully. I would not like to repeat this. The liquid in this bottle takes complete effect after a day, while this one..." He raised the flask to her face. "This will cure your wound after an hour."

Yui dropped her jaw at that. "That's fast!"

"Precisely." The vampire grinned with pride.

'_Awesome! Reiji really is a one of a kind genius. It's no wonder he could come up with this sort of stuff.'_

"Now take this. Drink it. And leave at once. Your blood is flowing out from that wound of yours. The scent is killing me." Reiji quickly moved away from her and opened the windows to let the air inside, probably to blow the scent he was referring to.

Yui appreciated how this older vampire would avoid drinking her blood if it wasn't necessary. Although his main reason for doing so was because of his pride. He didn't want to fall prey to his vampiric instincts and solely depend on some human's blood. It was up to his foolish younger brothers to do that in his stead.

"Human." Reiji called out to her, noticing how she was simply holding the flask. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

Yui flinched in fright. She was indecisive of what to do next. She had run to Reiji's room as a temporary safe haven from Kanato, but she honestly would think twice before taking in whatever Reiji would give her.

She remembered the last time he had offered her something to drink. Unknowingly, it was mixed with poison which left her body paralyzed but still susceptible to pain. She recalled how she cried as Reiji countlessly lashed her unmoving body with his whip. And the reason behind the cruel whipping was because she accidentally broke an antique vase in the manor while running away from Laito one dark night.

"Well?" She heard him say, getting rather impatient with her inaction. "Would you rather let me shove that down your throat?"

Yui sat up straight at his warning. Of course she wouldn't like that.

'_Oh well...' _She sighed inwardly, as her hands quivered while she raised the flask to her lips. She couldn't say no to him anyway, not in this manor, so she gulped down the blue fluid in one go.

She crinkled her nose at the taste. It was quite bitter and sour at the same time. Plus, it slightly burned the tongue.

"Done?" Reiji neared her once again taking the flask from Yui's hands and proceeded towards the sink to wash the flask.

Yui watched silently as he was leisurely busy with his hobby- which was obviously cleaning.

"Did I not tell you to leave?" Reiji told her, still facing the sink.

"S-Sorry. I was about to do that but... Uhm... T-Thank you for the medicine." She said, standing up and bowing curtly in the process.

"Hahaha... Don't talk such nonsense." He said, now deciding to face her as he dried his hands with a towel. "You should know by now what your existence means to me. You're a mere guinea pig for my experiments- just a test subject to satisfy my curiosity."

Yui's face grew paler at his cruel words.

"The one you took in was still in the experimental stage. Needless to say, it's not yet in its perfect condition."

"But you... W-Would this kill me?" Yui stuttered, even more afraid to actually hear the answer.

"It's a possibility. Death _could_ be a side effect but I am not entirely sure. That is why it is your duty to come and report to me if you feel strange after drinking it."

"That's... cruel."

"Haha." Reiji couldn't help but brush a hand through his hair, seeing the helplessness on Yui's face. "It's already a given that your so called feelings doesn't matter in this house." He suddenly frowned at her. "Now tell me... How do you feel?"

"But you _just _told me my feelings doesn't matter!"

"Ah... Perhaps one of the side effects was to worsen your stupidity."

"T-That's mean!"

"Obviously, I was not pertaining to your emotional condition. I was asking about your body condition. If you weren't so obtuse, you would have realized that."

"S-Sorry." Yui blushed. _'Wait! Why am I the one apologizing. He's supposed to be the one doing that!'_

"Hm... I guess the side effects wouldn't manifest this early." Reiji muttered more to himself. "Then please leave at once. And don't come bothering me unless it's about the side effects."

And with that, Yui immediately stormed out the room without a word. It wasn't that she was being obedient to Reiji. She was simply upset with him that she can't stand being in the same room as him right now.

"My, my, that girl. I shall one day drag her into the dungeons and correct her manners." Reiji noted to himself before returning to his routines.

**- End of Night 7 -**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Blabbering Nonsense... More Than An Author's Note:<strong>

There we go. Ayato and Yui moments without each other. But not to worry, the next chapters would be filled with them... Plus other characters whom I fancy. What would you guys want them to do? Let's make them fall in love with each other and actually admit it before something really bad happens.

Julia is an OC. The name just popped up inside my head when I was writing about her. I wonder who she is for Ayato?

Also, I was wondering how Ayato would react if he knew that his brothers were all over Yui while he was away.

Feel free to suggest some Yui x Ayato scenes. It's not so bad to see them actually doting on each other, right? I'd love to read all about it and squeal like any other fan girl while I play it inside my head.

Cheers to the following beautiful people:

*** User 630xxxx:** Thank you for your detailed suggestions. I shall take note of one character since she will fit perfectly somewhere in the later chapters, but can I change the name?

*** User 590xxxx: **Sorry. This chapter still separates Yui and Ayato from one another. Although I will definitely make up for it in the next chapters.

*** User 567xxxx: **I think this chapter answered your first question. The next chapter would definitely answer your second question.

*** User 605xxxx: **It took awhile but here you go.

*** User 523xxxx: **Something bad always happens to Yui when she's alone with any Sakamaki. Perhaps Ayato could be a little nicer to her?

*** User 580xxxx, User 573xxxx, User 261xxxx, User 639xxxx, User 455xxxx, User 606xxxx, User 631xxxx, User 115xxxx, User 561xxxx, User 557xxxx, User 442xxxx: **Thank you for your support. I am truly very deeply grateful!


	8. Night 8: He Returns Too Late

*** I'm quite addicted to Diabolik Lovers, but I do not own it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guide to Readers:<strong>

"Yui Komori." = talking

_'Yui Komori.' _= thinking

**"YUI KOMORI****!****"** = shouting

_**"Yui Komori."**_ = singing

_"Yui Komori."_ = calling

'YUI KOMORI.' = writing

**'BAM!'**= denotes sounds

* * *

><p><strong>Previous Chapter Summary:<strong>

**Julia willingly agreed to be abducted by Ayato, while Yui regretfully drank Reiji's potion not knowing the would be side effects of it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Night 8<strong>

"**He Returns Too Late"**

* * *

><p><strong>- Yui's Bedroom -<strong>

"Almost done." Yui stretched her arms upward as she sat in front of the study desk piled with an array of papers, books, and notebooks. Ever since she realized Ayato's absence, she had taken the ample opportunity to finish her homework.

In her efforts of still being an honor student, she made sure that she got all schoolwork done, and that entailed squeezing academics in between Ayato's ceaseless cravings for her blood. She'd usually secretly do her homework in school in between breaks or late after dismissal rather than chatting with people- which may explain why she had no real close relationship with her classmates. Or when Ayato had fallen asleep after drinking his fill of her blood- that is if Yui hadn't fainted after due to blood loss which was, in a matter of fact, very seldom.

But tonight was somewhat different. She hadn't seen Ayato for a long while, ever since she got back from school. He was nowhere near her and she was pretty confident she'd be able to finish her homework without any worry or rush.

Yui yawned. Her mind needed a break from solving worded problems from her textbooks.

"It's almost dawn." She noted as her pink eyes wandered out the window. If she were still living her normal human life, she would have said _It's almost dusk. _But then again, she was forced to change her lifestyle to match that of her housemates. That is why she's now more active at night and she sleeps at daytime.

She yawned again. She was starting to feel sleepy and she still had two more worded problems to solve.

"A bath would be nice." She told herself, deciding on having a _cold_ bath to wake her senses.

And thus, she leisurely took all her bathing necessities and went straight to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>- Yui's Bathroom -<strong>

As Yui was waiting for the bathtub to get filled with cold water, she checked herself out on the large bathroom mirror engraved on the wall. She had already taken off her clothing and was currently just wrapped around by a blue towel.

She carefully observed the ugly markings on her skin- bite marks and other traces of the brothers' sadism. It made her body shiver as she recalled the memories that etched these scars on her skin.

A bitter laugh escaped her lips thinking of how she could still maintain her sanity amidst all her daily ordeals in this manor.

"_God_, please save me from this house and please make sure that my father is okay." She prayed, almost chanting the words out repeatedly.

Laito had countlessly tried to contradict her faith before, but to no avail, Yui kept praying and devoting herself to the greater being called _God_. She had claimed before that humans are indeed weak and that they need to keep believing or they'll crumble and die. That is why she continues to keep her dear rosary with her in all her helpless situations.

But other than that, the rosary was her father's remaining memento. It reminded her so much that she was still human, not just mere food for the creatures of the dark that surrounded her.

Putting it simply. _God_ and her father was her only reason to live. If it weren't for them, she would have probably taken her own life the moment Subaru had given her his silver knife.

Yui sighed, her eyes staring concernedly over the visible scars on her skin. She recalled her teacher saying that they were having swimming lessons on their next P.E class- which would be Monday next week. She couldn't possibly hide all of these markings under her one-piece navy blue school swimsuit. People would definitely notice and start asking questions. It's even worse if the teacher noticed it. He'd send her to the School Guidance Counselor and would even call for her guardians in order to investigate on the matter.

"The brothers would be very furious if people found out." She turned pale. She feared the things they might do to her if it really happened.

Funny, because they were actually the ones who caused those obvious marks.

She contemplated on speaking with Shuu about the matter since he's the eldest son, the current master of the house, and in a way her guardian. But she doubted if he'd really act upon it since he's too unmotivated.

"Perhaps Reiji-san?" She asked herself, thinking he was the most responsible among the people in this house. "He'd probably do something to excuse me from swimming lessons."

She found the idea tempting, but later on debated against it, remembering how he had let her take in his incomplete potion. She still feels upset about it.

"Which reminds me..." She let out her tongue observing its current state after drinking the potion. It had already been an hour. The healing would be in effect right about now.

"It's almost gone!" She said, noticing only a fine red line across her tongue.

"But I don't feel anything strange." She then touched her neck and searched her body, looking for any signs of changes.

"None." She noted but was still a bit worried as she recalled Reiji's words earlier.

'_Death could be a side effect... That is why it is your duty to report to me if you feel strange.'_

The words echoed inside her head and made her realize that something was certain. She won't _ever_ ask help from Reiji again.

"I'll just use a concealer. I hope there's one that would not easily wash away in water." She murmured hopefully.

Yui then walked back to the bathtub. She carefully turned the faucet to stop the flowing water and eventually dipped a toe onto the water surface, almost yelping due to its temperature.

The _coldness_ would definitely wake her senses.

Carefully, she unwrapped the towel from her body as she slowly submerged herself into the water. She felt the need to curl up in the tub as she hugged herself for warmth.

It took awhile before her body got used to the cold, so she stretched her legs and lied her head comfortably on the side. She felt relaxed somehow, as if the water wasn't freezing her skin at all.

"This feels nice." She sighed in contentment, strangely feeling warmer than cold.

* * *

><p><strong>- Somewhere Outside the Sakamaki Manor -<strong>

"Hold it." Ayato commanded Julia to stop. They had arrived at the opening of the tunnel which directly connected the Vampire King's Castle and the Manor.

"What's... wrong?" Julia panted in between her words. She was extremely exhausted. They had been running inside the tunnels and she was thankful they've finally reached an exit.

Earlier, Ayato had successfully gotten Julia out of the Tower without the barrier needlessly harming them in the process. As he expected, if he were anywhere near Julia the barrier wouldn't hurt him. Thus, with Julia's protection against the barrier and his _demon's back door, _they had finally gotten out of the Tower.

The next few parts were a bit tricky. They had to stay hidden from any servant or guards of the castle lest their efforts of escape would be futile. They had to get to the tunnel that directly links the castle to the manor, but Ayato was too exhausted to use even his _teleportation _skill_. _In addition, he honestly believed Julia was pretty useless, recalling how much she sucked at teleporting before. They might just end up in a room full of guards if they were to rely on her skill. Luckily, Ayato still remembered the secret doors and pathways he used as a child to run away from his mother. He never had thought he'd be using it again considering that his mother was already dead.

And so, after lurking in and out of the castle, they had finally reached the tunnel. But their dilemma didn't just end there. No, there was still one more ordeal. An ancient spell was cast on the tunnel to prevent anyone to use _teleportation _oreven their _abnormal speed_ inside , traps and dead ends were also spread throughout this labyrinth-like tunnel. It was built as such to prevent enemies from catching up quickly in times that the _king_ had to escape a hostile attack. But the _king_ never actually used it for that purpose, considering how powerful _he_ was.

And so it goes that considering the above mentioned facts, Julia and Ayato had to run using a normal or humanly speed inside the tunnels while avoiding the traps and dead ends.

Afterwhich, they had finally arrived at the other end of the tunnel and was panting out of their breaths.

"Wear this." Ayato quickly removed his blazer and hung it around Julia.

"I'm not cold. You can take it back." She told him, her hand moving to remove the blazer around her.

"It's not for that purpose, idiot." Ayato swatted her hand and placed the blazer back around Julia's shoulder. "It's to conceal your scent. If the others found out you were here, they'd ruin everything."

"Others?" Julia stared at the large house not far from the opening of the tunnel. "There are others inside that house?"

"Yeah, some bunch of other guys and a blood bag." Ayato answered rudely as he grabbed her by the wrist but careful enough not the hurt her. "Keep that blazer on you until we reach my room. I'll hide you there for the mean time."

"Ok." Julia nodded as she followed Ayato's pace as they walked towards the rear side of the manor.

If Ayato wasn't too tired, he'd probably use his skill to instantly translocate both of them inside his room. But alas, he was too exhausted so they had to walk.

Ayato vigilantly looked around their surroundings, careful that none of his brothers would see what he had taken from _their father's _castle.

"Right here." Ayato neared a large window and opened it. It was quite fortunate that Ayato's room was on the first floor, so sneaking in and out wasn't much of a hassle.

Julia carefully climbed up the window, making sure that her frilly white dress wouldn't get ripped. Ayato generously assisted her, yet still keeping his vigilance.

It didn't take long for them to be comfortably settled inside Ayato's room.

"So this is your room?" Julia asked him as she curiously walked around. "Hey! That's an iron maiden, isn't it?"

"Shhh... Shut up. They'll hear you." Ayato hushed her, quite annoyed at how she's misbehaving right now. He then opened the iron maiden and moved his hand to summon Julia closer to him.

"Get inside." He told her the moment she stood beside him.

Julia gulped in horror. "In there?"

Ayato raised a brow at her, implying that he's getting pretty impatient.

"O-Ok." She said, as she settled herself inside the iron maiden.

"Good. Now stay quiet until I return to get you."

"Wait! You're leaving?!" She panicked.

"Yes, it would only take awhile."

"A-Alright. Hurry back, ok?"

Ayato simply nodded at that as he enclosed Julia inside his iron maiden.

"Keep yourself hidden. Don't make any unnecessary noises while you're in there." He had told her before he went and left the room.

* * *

><p>'<strong>CREAK!' <strong>The door had closed gently behind Ayato's back.

He started walking towards the Living Room. If he doesn't want to let his brothers know of the little secret inside his iron maiden, then he must stay away from his room as much as possible. If in case they needed to find him at this moment, they'd be able to sense his presence at the Living Room, thus, they'd go straight to where he is instead of searching for him in his room.

Ayato didn't expect that kidnapping somebody would be so darn difficult. Heck, it was even his first time abducting someone and he only did it by impulse. He merely wanted to get back at _his father. _That was all.

"Tch! I wasted my time going to the castle. _That person_ really knows how to annoy the hell out of me." Ayato threw himself on the white sofa, lying comfortably with his hands resting behind his head.

Thinking back now, he really didn't know why he was called to the castle all of a sudden, but he still went there anyway. By the time he arrived there, the butler had made him wait and informed him that Karl Heinz was, at that time, busy with some unknown matter.

"Aargh! Why summon me if he's not going to be there, huh?" He ruffled his hair in annoyance. "Really. _That person_ gives me all the reasons to kill him."

"Eh~? Ayato-kun, what are you mumbling about this time?" Laito suddenly appeared, staring down at him.

"It's none of your business!" The younger Sakamaki barked at him.

"Ouch. And here I am concerned with my youngest brother."

"Subaru's the youngest among us."

"I know, but you're the youngest among us three." Laito playfully stroked a hand through Ayato's hair for the moment. "And I'm the eldest. That is why I am genuinely concerned about you and Kanato-kun."

"Ack! Don't touch me." Ayato batted his hand away from him and jolted up from where he was lying on.

"Hahahaha. That disgusted look on your face suits you a lot."

"Shut up! Don't you have any other people to screw around with?"

"Other people?" Laito rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Bitch-chan could be one of them."

Ayato shot a deadly glare at him. "Say that again?"

"Awww... Did I hit a bull's eye somewhere?" Laito chuckled in delight. "Well, I didn't have much choice, did I? I felt quite responsible to comfort her since you were treating her pretty badly- not to mention you almost lashed her tongue into two."

"That's her own undoing. She's been a handful."

"Ah~ Ayato-kun, you really don't know anything about women. Haha, you're all talk but you're still just a child."

"Wha- Don't act haughty since you're the eldest."

"Oh, but I _do_ so choose to act haughty since I _am_ the eldest."

"Why you..." Ayato could only grit his teeth. He's more annoyed than he was awhile ago. "Tch! Where's Kanato?"

"Hm~? Why'd you ask so suddenly?"

"It's because I feel like bullying him right now."

"Pfft... That's exactly like you to pick a fight with somebody else when you're frustrated. But why Kanato-kun?"

"Hehe. I'm going to punish him."

"Punish?"

"He's got some guts approaching Chichinashi without Yours Truly's say so. Back at school, he said he'll be visiting her inside her room to have her fix that damn bear."

"Is that it?" Laito smiled coyly. "So that explains why I saw him standing in front of Bitch-chan's room an hour ago."

"What?!" Ayato's green eyes flared in anger. "He really went and did as he pleased! I'm seriously gonna make him cry his eyeballs out."

He quickly left his older brother and went straight to the kitchen.

"Good thing I bought cake for this type of occasion. I'll make sure that _that brat_ won't dare come near Chichinashi again." Ayato murmured to himself as he subsequently raided the fridge for the box of cake he had left there the previous night, but was only shocked to know that it was no longer there. "Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Laito took the time of asking. Apparently, he had followed his brother into the kitchen.

"The cake! I'm certain I placed it here." Ayato flailed his hand at the fridge.

"Hm~ Ah yes! Bitch-chan was carrying a box of cake awhile back too. She took it to her room. Maybe she ate it together with Kanato-kun."

"Say what?"

"Or not. Because I eventually saw her running out of her room and into Reiji's room. Aah~ It saddens me that she chose him over me. And to think I even told her to come by my room so I could pleasure her."

"What the fuck?! You and Reiji too?"

Laito chuckled playfully, seeing how disoriented Ayato had become. "Bitch-chan's a fine blood bag so vampires such as ourselves could not resist to fawn over her, don't you agree? A lot of things have happened while you weren't around, Ayato-kun. And I do believe that Bitch-chan has been playing around while you were away."

Ayato clenched his fist tightly. He was enraged- so much that he wanted to kill somebody.

"Where is she?" He narrowed his green eyes at his older brother.

"I don't know. Perhaps she's in her room or still at Reiji's. Why don't you go find out yourself? It would be quite thrilling."

"Hehe... She better not be with another man or they're both dead."

"Oh... Nice. I feel so scared just by looking at you."

"Get lost! Why are you still here anyway?"

"I was interested. But it seems you refuse to have a nuisance like me hanging around much longer. I'll leave you with the blood bath then. Good luck, Ayato~kun."

With that said, Laito disappeared from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>- Yui's Bedroom -<strong>

"Chichinashi!" Ayato slammed the door open as he demanded for her.

"Shit!" He cursed when he didn't see her inside her room. "Is she still with Reiji? Ah, no. I could still smell her scent. She's here no doubt... But where?"

His eyes traveled hungrily around the room thinking she might just be hiding from him.

'_Ha! She better try her best in hiding. She'll be dead once I find her.'_

He went out the balcony to check if she's there, but she was not.

'_She usually takes a bath at this hour. Maybe in the bathroom?'_

He went to seek her there and alas! She was.

"Hehe... Found ya." He murmured to himself, quite excited as he thought of a million ways to abuse her inside the bathroom.

But something was off.

Yui would usually scream at him whenever he barges in while she's using the bath. But now, she lay quietly inside the tub. Her eyes shut closed, and her skin seem flushed.

"Oi, Chichinashi!" He called out, walking to where Yui was.

"Tch! What an idiot." He muttered, noticing that she had fallen asleep in the bathtub.

Not a second later did a grin curve his lips as the thought of playing around with her naked body came to mind. He might as well pleasure himself before he drains her of her blood and subsequently drown her if he's full.

"Why don't we get rid of these bubbles first? They're blocking a nice view." He teased as he knelt down and swatted the foamy bubbles from the water surface. But he was quite surprised to know that the water wasn't warm.

'_Did she sleep in here until the water turned cold? Really. How stupid can this girl be?'_

Annoyed, he splashed a handful of water at Yui's face.

She stirred as a result, but only allowed her eyes to open just a slit.

"Ayato-kun?" She whispered weakly.

"Hey." He nodded. Oddly enough, all his thoughts of killing her faded instantly. "What's wrong? You don't seem to be yourself."

"I don't know." She struggled to shake her head, as she remained limply lying inside the bathtub. "I just feel... _hot._"

"Hehe. What? Are you sick or something?" He laughed as he placed a hand on Yui's forehead.

'_Shit!'_ Ayato was alarmed. Yui was literally _hot._ Her body temperature was abnormally too high. _'Is this fever? No, this body temperature isn't normal for a human. Something else might have caused this. But what?'_

"Aahhh... Your hand is cold, Ayato-kun. It feels very nice." Yui cooed innocently, as she held out both her arms. "Ne, could you hold me?"

Ayato was startled at her request. But soon enough, he understood what she meant. He could feel her temperature gradually rising. Any more of this and she'll literally burn to death.

"Sure." He sighed, quickly taking his shirt off and he half-nakedly joined Yui inside the tub.

He's a vampire. Naturally, he'd have an abnormally low temperature. His body can soothe her and lower her own body temperature to normal. Hopefully.

"Hey, hang in there, you hear? I won't forgive you if you die without my permission." He scolded her as he carefully shifted Yui's body so that she's now lying naked on top of his body. Ayato strategically did this to prevent Yui from drowning herself. She's gone so weak she can't even support her own weight. Plus, she fell back to sleep.

Ayato sighed seeing her helplessness. "You really are a hopeless case without Yours Truly." Ayato held her tightly against him, contemplating whether he'd seriously stay like this until Yui wakes up.

"Ah... And here I thought I could play around with you a bit more." He sounded annoyed, but he honestly could not suppress a smile on his face.

"Haha. But this isn't so bad. I'll allow this every once in awhile." He admitted. His arms wrapped comfortably around her fragile body. His lips kissing her hair.

He doted on her.

"Yes. Just like this. Stay here. Be mine. Just mine."

**- End of Night 8 -**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Blabbering Nonsense... More Than An Author's Note:<strong>

This update took long so I gave you guys a long chapter to compensate for the delay.

I honestly missed Ayato with Yui so there we go... The Yui x Ayato scene without the sadism part. Hahaha. Yeah, it's kind of difficult to write something sadistic, sweet and romantic at the same time. So let's stick with this for the mean time.

I wonder what happened to Yui. What will she do when she wakes up naked in the bathtub with Ayato? Tihihihi. So excited with the next chapter.

I'm open to your requests if you have one. Thank you for waiting. Toodles!

A tearful thank you to the following kindhearted people:

*** User 630xxxx: **Yes, I already thought of a name. I'll incorporate her character in the later chapters up until Julia's identity is revealed. And thank you for your suggestions and liking this story.

*** User 605xxxx: **It's because there are readers like you that I write these chapters. Thanks so much!

*** User 567xxxx: **Yes, Yui's quite a strong girl despite her looks. I hope you liked the Ayato x Yui scene in this chapter.

*** User 631xxxx: **I like it when Shuu becomes playful around Yui and Ayato would react childishly against it. Hahahaha.

*** User 636xxxx: **I would love to put some Subaru x Yui scenes. Subaru's my second favorite Sakamaki but I'm having trouble with his personality. Although you can suggest a few ideas of the scenes that you want so I can overcome this problem.

*** User 593xxxx: **Oh yes, I know that part. Ahahahaha. Ayato's so adorable.

*** User 415xxxx, User 262xxxx, User 618xxxx, User 619xxxx, User 554xxxx, User 441xxxx, User 635xxxx, User 454xxxx, User 551xxxx, User 226xxxx, User 634xxxx: **Thank you for supporting this story. It makes me cry knowing that this fanfic is being read by a lot of you awesome people.


End file.
